The Worst Games Yet
by BlueSkyBrightLights
Summary: This is the Quarter Quell. Primrose Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen are stuck in the Quarter Quell, and this year's Hunger Games are the worst yet.Katniss really loves Peeta. Gale loves Madge. Peeta is from the Seam.
1. The Reaping

**Hey! So, I decided to start another story. This one is much more different. This is the Quarter Quell. Primrose Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen are stuck in the Quarter Quell, and this year's Hunger Games are the worst yet.**

**A/N: Just something I need to let you guys knows…well more like a lot of things. First, Katniss and Peeta were never in the 74****TH**** Hunger Games, but they are really close friends. Gale is like best friends with Peeta. And Prim is tougher, smarter, and much more independent. I just wanted to make her that way so she could fit with the other tributes. Okay, second, the arena is different and the Quell rules are different. And last, Katniss has had a crush on Peeta a while. Gale likes Madge, not Katniss. **

**The Worst Games Yet **

**CHAPTER ONE: The Reaping…**

**Katniss' POV:**

There we are. We're standing in the district square, nervous and crossing our fingers. There are four people I don't want to get chosen. First one is Prim, she's only twelve, and it'd kill me to know she's in the games. Second person, Gale, he has a shot at winning, but it'd hurt me too. There are a lot of Careers coming in this year from districts like 2 and 4. This year's Quarter Quell will have four tributes from each district, working together. There are four winners this year, which means four Victors. The chances for Prim to go in are higher. The third person is Madge; she's the Mayor's daughter. We've been friends a while, but not close friends. The last person is Peeta, Peeta Mellark. We've been best friends since I was five. I met Gale when I was fourteen, but Peeta and I have a history. I search for him in the crowd. Then I see the blond hair, the beautiful blue eyes staring nervously at the chirpy woman named Effie Trinket, and his strong arms to his sides closely, I know he's afraid, but not for himself, somebody else though. That's Peeta for you. He's kind, generous, and caring. I am scared to my life that those five people might get chosen. I can't let it happen.

The woman, Effie Trinket, is wearing a blue wig with neon green makeup. Her dress is short and leathery. I roll my eyes as she smiles and says, "Happy 75th Hunger Games!" She always gets on my nerves. She's the tribute escort for our district, but she's not that bad compared to the other tribute escorts for the other districts. As always, she says, "Ladies First!"

Please don't make it Prim or Madge.

Please don't make it Prim or Madge.

Please don't make it Prim or Madge.

I think about it over and over in my head. Effie smiles and reads the name.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

I gulp. My heart beats faster and I hear some gasps in the crowd. I can feel Prim's eyes trained on me. I can feel Peeta's eyes on me too. I can feel Gale's not on me because he can't even look at me right now. I walk up the stage and see Effie smile as she reads the second name.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

My eyes widen. A chocking sound escapes from my mouth. I watch her come up to the stage and stand next to me. I don't want to look at Prim right now, I don't hear her crying, and she barely does. She just stands there, looking straight ahead, not showing her fear, which is good. The crowd is gasping and looking sorrowful. I don't want their pity; I never liked anyone who'd feel bad for me. I don't want them to give me sympathetic looks, so I just ignore them and stare at the back of Effie's head as she walks to the boy's ball. She pulls out a name…

I swear-

"Gale Hawthorne!"

No, no, no! That's two out of four people! What, so now Peeta is going to be chosen? I'd die right here if the only boy I've ever felt something for is chosen to go through this nightmare with me, at least he'd be here, but I don't think Peeta would get chosen, though he is from the Seam and he is signed for the tesserae.

**A/N: Peeta is the son of a drunken woman in the Seam. He has blond hair and looks like he's a merchant kid like Prim. But, he's from the Seam. : )**

I am dangerously near bursting into tears. I look at the crowd to find Peeta looking at me, worried. I shake my head slightly and his beautiful eyes are shinny, as if he was going to tear up. Peeta crying? No way. My heart sinks and Effie picks out another name from the boy's ball. She reads the name out loud, and as soon as she did, a tear slowly rushes down my cheek. I can't believe Prim is being stronger than I am, so I quickly wipe it and I see Madge looking at me, then she covers her face with her hands. She's crying. She wipes her tears and she turns her stare to Gale. She told me she has feelings for Gale, and Gale has feelings for her. I am sad they'll never get a chance- No. I don't know if that is true. I think we can win this, I can…we can.

Effie lets out a breath, getting the crowd more anxious. She calls out…

"Peeta Mellark!"

I don't want to believe it. I am stuck with the closest people in the cruelest event of the year. And even worst, it's the Quarter Quell. Peeta walks on stage and stands next to Gale. I let my face drop of all acting and I am showing true fear as we are brought to the justice building for our visits. I am sitting on a plump chair when I hear the door creak open, it's Madge.

"Hello Katniss," she's trying not to burst into tears.

"Hello Madge I…" she interrupts me and hugs me tightly. I don't back away and she hugs me for about a minute. Then she says, "Good luck Katniss. I'll be rooting for all of you guys."

I smile as she hugs me one more time, "Thanks," I say and she leaves.

After a few minutes, my mother walks in and almost immediately she wraps me in a hug. I cry as she hugs me and she grabs me by the shoulders, "Katniss," I am still crying and she says, "Listen to me." I stop crying and she continues, "Protect yourself, take care of Prim, and try your hardest.

"Mother, there are forty-eight of us. I am not sure…" I begin.

"Don't even think about it Katniss. You are coming back, with Prim, with Gale, and with Peeta. You will all come back, you hear me?" She says firmly. I nod my head and she gives me a kiss on the forehead. A Peacekeeper is pulling her away from me and I hear her say one more thing, "You'll be coming back."

We are going to the train station of District 12's. It's barely used so when we get there, there are no people except for a camera crew and people taking photographs. I try to keep the fear and pain inside. Peeta is dead serious like Gale. Prim, surprisingly, stands up tall and doesn't even pay attention to the cameras and the questions reporters ask. I look at the TVs on the walls of the station to see us all serious and we are actually playing it well. On the screen, my eyes suddenly fix on Peeta. I can't even look at him. I can't look at Prim. I can't look at Gale. But, Peeta, I loved him for so long and I don't think he has ever noticed it. Gale has been in love with Madge his entire life. Peeta and I sometimes would tease him and make him blush purposely. I try not to smile at that memory. I remember asking Peeta if he ever had a crush on anyone. He smiled and said, "Yes," my eyes were glued to him and he had an amused expression on his face, "I've known her my entire life and she's so beautiful. I don't think she has ever noticed that I've loved her so long. I love her eyes and her smile. She barely smiles, but it is a nice surprise when she does. And it makes my heart skip a beat."

I remember being angry that day. I was a little…jealous I guess, of that girl. Whoever she was, she's lucky to have Peeta loving her so much. The hurt on my face, I hope, wasn't showing. Peeta and I lied in the meadow and he actually held my hand. I thought of it as friendly, but do friends hold hands? I don't even want to think about that as I glance up at Prim. How is she doing it? Prim, my sweet little sister being thrown into the games, the filthy games. Her small body walks up the train and Peeta and I follow. Soon, the train starts off and Prim holds her stomach and covers her mouth. I hear Effie say, "Bathroom's over there," she says pointing to a door. I am worried about Prim and as soon as she gets out I hug her and we sit down on one of the seats on the dining table. Gale and Peeta sit next to each other and we stare at each other. Peeta is…angry? Gale is just so…it's so damn hard to read his expression, but it remains plain of all emotion. Effie looks at us carefully and I try to keep the glare I am about to give her off my face. I hold Prim's hand I know she's dying…no! Don't say dying! She's trying not to cry, but she's about to burst. I squeeze her hand in reassurance and I look at her. She gives me a scared look and I look away, trying not to cry in front of everyone. Haymitch and a sixteen-year-old girl are coming in. The Girl's name is Astra Seals. She won the 74th Hunger Games. She played the flirty/sexy girl. But when she went into the arena, she had no mercy on no one. And because of her emotionless heart, she won.

Haymitch Abernathy is the only male tribute of District 12. He used to be really drunk but when Astra became a victor, she turned him inside out. She put him to stay sober and he actually did it. Astra is actually pretty nice and she's probably the most attractive woman in District 12. She looks at us and before I could read her expression, I hear Haymitch gasp dramatically, and say, "Looks like we have good-shaped tributes this year."

I try so hard to keep the scowl from showing. I realize Peeta is staring at me. I look into those blue eyes and I feel like crying. My eyes are shinny and I know he knows I want to cry. He shakes his head slightly and gives me a look. I don't know what the look is for, but it's probably something along the lines of, "Katniss please don't cry."

As we eat, I try not to stuff down the food like Astra said because it'd make you sick. The taste of this food is so delicious, but I need to eat with "manners".

"We have some good manners too!" Effie chirps, trying to start a "stimulating" conversation.

Gale, Peeta, and Prim look at each other. They smile amusingly and start eating with their fingers. I try to stifle a laugh as I join them. Effie gasps and leaves the room cursing something. We try not to laugh and I see Astra has a smile at the corner of her mouth. Haymitch, on the other hand, is laughing extremely hard. And that's when I burst into laughter too. Pretty soon, we are all laughing. Haymitch calms down a little and says, "I like you guys. Some tributes that can actually get Effie to leave them and ME alone." Astra smacks Haymitch playfully on the arm. I see Gale staring at Astra and I he soon turns to me as he feels my eyes on him. I have a grin the size of a skyscraper on my face. Peeta grins too and Gale rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

We are sent to watch the Reaping of the other Districts. From District 1, two twin girls with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Their male tributes are one boy with dark hair and sea green eyes. The other is sixteen and muscular. From District 2, are two bulky girls and two bulky boys. I am not surprised, they are Careers. It goes on like this until it hits District 11. Two small, 12 year-olds, are picked and they are weak and frail. Then, there are two boys who look about fifteen and are really tall and bulky. I can't help but think about Prim. Prim is 13, but she's still not old enough to actually have a chance to survive on her own. Then, it's our Reaping. We turn the TV off when it's over. We are sent to our rooms. When I enter my room, I lay on the bed, thinking of everything that has happened. Ugh, why does this happen to me? The top five people I care about! I hear a knock on my door to see Prim; she can't sleep.

I let her in and we sleep, well she does. I can't sleep because I am too worried thinking about the games and my plan to help keep everyone on my team safe. The best part is that we get to all win if we survive. I smile creeps up at the thought of Peeta. I remember when we first met, at school. We were five and I volunteered to sing. He never took his eyes off me and I never took my eyes off him. I dream about Peeta, Gale, and Prim. We are all in the woods. We are free from the Capitol, free from the Games, free from everything dreadful, and we are happy. Happy. I want Prim to be happy. I want Gale to be happy. I want Peeta to be happy. I want to be happy. Someday, Peeta will know how much I love him, I just hope it's before I die in the games.


	2. The Capitol

HEY GUYS! Ok, so I am continuing! I am so thankful to those who favored the story! : ) I really appreciate it. OH, and check out my other story The Rebels and Their Story. It has six chapters already : )

ENJOY!

**Peeta's POV**

I can't sleep. All I can think about is Katniss. Does she know I was talking about her that day in the woods? Katniss isn't good with realizing that someone likes her, no…LOVES her. I've been in love with her all my life. I wish she'd just realize that I've been there for her, I am the one she belongs with, and with me she and her sister will be safe. I know Gale wants to come back for Madge. He loves her and what still bothers me, is that he used to like Katniss. I think he still does, but he likes Madge a lot more. Gale, my best friend and they guy who makes me laugh because of his "ladies' man" tips. He tells me to go for Katniss. But know Katniss. She won't admit anything, if she does. But, she also won't be able to look me in the eyes and tell me. I discovered this a long time ago. She would lie to Gale if she had to, but she wasn't very good at it. Even if Katniss wanted to lie to me, she wouldn't be able to. For some reason, she always has trouble lying to me. I find it amusing a little bit. Sometimes I get mad because she never lies to me, only sometimes, but I know they're lies.

I can't take it anymore. I get out of my room and head up to the train cart that Haymitch showed. The cart has a immense view of the a lake that we passed by. Plus, there's fresh air. I get up there to find…Katniss. She knows I am there and she turns her head and says, "Couldn't sleep either?"

I walk and stand next to her. I nod my head, "How could I sleep? There are so many things going through my mind right now." I take a breath in. The air is fresh and sweet. Makes me feel less imprisoned.

She looks up at me and her grey eyes meet mine. I'm not straining myself not to blush. I never blush, Katniss and Prim know that. But, Gale doesn't. Gale has seen me blushing because of Katniss numerous times. "Like what?" She asks.

"The games, how to survive, how to protect, trying to figure out what it is that I am feeling, Prim, Gale….and there's something that's always in my mind…," she looks at me confused. Hesitate before telling her. I look right into her eyes and say, "…You."

Her cheeks are red and I try too hard to stop from blushing. She smiles a little and I pull her in a hug. I know she's trying not to cry. But, I am the only person she cries in front of. It hurts me, but it is nice to have her trust me enough to let me see her cry. Soon, my shirt is soaked with her tears. I stroke her hair and she's still in my arms. I pull her really close and wipe her tears away with my thumb. She wraps her arms around my chest and buries her face into my chest. I can hear what she's saying, "Oh Peeta, I am so worried about Prim. She's so young. It's killing me that she's going to go through this nightmare with us. She's just too…" I cut her off.

"Yes, she is too young. But, she has me, she has Gale, and…she has you. We are all going to protect her," she looks up at me and I smile.

She smiles and says, "What would I do if I never met you?" She hugs me tighter and I kiss her forehead. She doesn't react, she just blushes harder and I try to stop myself from chuckling. I want to kiss her so bad, but it'd shock her. We stay there, in each other's arms, for a while until we decide we better go. I give her one last embrace before we she goes. I walk inside and lie on my bed, thinking of Katniss. And with that, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**Katniss' POV!:**

I'm thinking of Peeta. Why does he make me do that! I am blushing and it's obvious he knew I was. I can't blame him. My heart is the one to blame. Why do I feel this way about him? All those years of hunting and laughing together, it drew me so close to him. I fall asleep and I dream about him, this time, only him.

I wake up to Effie walking around in the hallways, pounding at every door, getting us up for a "big big big day." I groan and get up. Prim is not with me, but I remember her getting up to go back. I shower and braid my hair. I wear a green t-shirt and tight dark jeans. I walk to the dining room to find everyone already there. Gale is furious and glares at Effie. He's not a morning person and its best if I avoid him. Peeta, on the other hand, is not mad, but tired. Prim is playing with her fingers nervously and I feel my heart sink. But, I remember what Peeta said. I need to stay strong for Prim. Effie looks up and gestures me to sit next to Prim. I do as I am told and right away, I hold Prim's hand. We wait for Astra and Haymitch, and of course, they come in at the same time. Haymitch looks annoyed and Astra is trying to keep a smirk off her face.

We sat down and ate. I start to eat "mannerly" like Effie says. I have no interest in playing jokes. When we finish, Effie leaves to deal with schedule matters. That leaves us with Haymitch and Astra.

So, today we go into the Capitol," Astra begins, "and since you guys are working as a team, you need to work together to get sponsors."

She's right. We have to act "worthy" of the attention of the Capitol's people. Gale has to be less…stubborn and aggressive, at least until we get to the arena. Peeta, well there's nothing I'd change about Peeta. He's good with words, great liar, which isn't so good to me, but I know he'd never lie to me. Prim, she needs to be livelier, but how could I ask that of a twelve-year-old in the games? And me, there's a lot of changes that have to be done to me. If I want to protect them, I have to change.

The train goes dark and it looks like we're going through a tunnel. I don't like it. I think this is how father felt in the mines. I push the thought as I stare at the colorful, glowing, and exotic city we call the Capitol.


	3. The Changes

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THE HUNGER GAMES? I DID! I LOVED IT! BUT, THERE WAS A LOVE STORY SOMEWHERE IN THE MOVIE THOUGH.**

**Gale's POV!:**

We are all staring at the beautiful city filled with conceited people. I'm almost, glaring at the buildings… Yeah it's strange alright, but I can't stand these people. Then, I see Peeta waving and smiling at the crowd of people, excitedly, watching for train to get closer to them by the second. I am scowling and ask Peeta, "Peeta, why are you smiling at them?"

He's not even looking at me and he's still looking out and smiling. "Because…some of those people might have money."

I suddenly realize what he's doing. He's trying to gain us sponsors. Haymitch and Astra look at him in surprise, and then Haymitch says, "Athletic, good-looking, AND smart. I like this boy."

I never really thought about the sponsors. We'll probably never get any because of how dreadful I am. I am one hundred percent aware how aggressive, rude, and hot-headed I can be. I've always been the one out of Katniss and Peeta who can be very stubborn. Nervousness crawls up my body as I think about that stupid interview. How dreadful am I going to be? No, I can't be like that. If I want Prim, Katniss, and Peeta to stay alive, then I'll need to change. Then, I find myself doing the same, waving and smiling. Prim can win the Capitol's heart by just her gentleness and cuteness. But, that isn't going to keep her alive in the arena, if she doesn't get sponsors. Katniss, well Katniss is beautiful, but she's not a very…"girly" girl. And without that, Katniss will look beautiful alright, but her personality needs to change. Peeta, he's my best friend, and so far…I have not seen anything bad about him, I swear. This boy is just somehow…perfect. All the girls back at District 12 would drool over him. I saw a few crying and staring at Peeta at the Reaping. He's charming and he's just too…nice. He hunts animals, but when I tell him that, he just says it's for his mother, meaning absolutely no one. Peeta's mother is the worst. I know it hurts him and boy does he get mad when the girls tell him how bad they feel if his mother has hit him…again. We all don't like people's sympathy. I used to like Katniss…a lot. But that's Peeta's deal. Madge is the girl I am left with nothing to say when she says hi. I strain myself to not to blush when Peeta and Katniss tease me. I swear, someday I'll let Katniss know about Peeta's little "crush" on her.

Katniss is in love with Peeta, and I mean in Love. I catch her staring at him while we hunt back in the woods. She stays close to him all times. I like to tease her too, but she's too easy to make blush. In fact, she blushes so hard; her face turns the color of strawberries. Strawberries…We used to bring some to the Mayor. He loved them strawberries. Madge would always open the door, and then I'm left speechless. I look at her beautiful blue eyes. Peeta tries so hard to stifle a laugh because he knows that if he embarrasses me, I'll tell Katniss.

Before we get off the train, Haymitch whispers something to Peeta and Peeta immediately shakes his head. But, Haymitch glares at him and whispers again. Peeta, reluctantly, nods his head. We're getting off the train, and as soon as we do there are many cameras and reporters right in our faces. Peeta grabs Katniss' hand and I can see her blush. I grin at this and realize what Haymitch whispered to Peeta. I ignore them and once again, but Peeta reminds me to smile and wave as he does. Katniss is smiling also. Prim is giving her "little girl smiles" and she's slightly skipping like a little girl. Some of the reporters ask me questions like, "Do you have a girlfriend? Do you like any or tributes? Are you and Peeta best friends?"

I smile and wave, but in the inside I am dying to beat the crap out of them. I walk down to see Prim look up at me. I tap her head and smile. She giggles and I start tickling her a little, giving the reporters and the rest of the Capitol the "she's like a little sister to me" thought. Don't get me wrong, Prim is the sweetest, and toughest little girl I've ever met. She's one of the only people who really make me smile even though I am in the most hated part of Panem. Prim giggles, and I smile.

I look over to Peeta and Katniss. I can hear the question they are giving them and that is why they are both red as cherries. "Are you two dating? Are you a couple?" Surprisingly, Peeta kisses Katniss' cheek and that's when the reporters gasp dramatically and squeak. Once we are in the stupid building where we'll be staying until the Hunger Games come, my face turns serious as always. Peeta and Katniss are still holding hands and I have to let out a chuckle. Katniss turns her head away and Haymitch burst into laughter. Peeta is angry at both of us and enters the elevator, still not letting go of Katniss' hand, and I know he doesn't want to. Astra rolls her eyes and follows Peeta and Katniss into the elevator. Effie, who I have been paying no attention to just rolls her eyes and gets into the elevator, looking down at the clipboard in her hands.

When we get to the 12th floor, where we'll be staying, we sit down on a dining table. Haymitch, still trying to keep the laugh from coming out of him, says, "Alright, before anything, do you guys have any skills."

That's easy, very easy. For Katniss, Peeta, and me that is easy. But, I don't think Prim has a skill that will help her in the arena. We sit there, thinking of, what? I look up at Haymitch and say, "I am good with tying knots, setting snares and traps, and throwing knives."

Haymitch nods and Astra looks a little…glad? Prim is the next to talk and she says, "I'm good with healing plants, I can heal small stuff like plant poisoning, and I have a large knowledge of which plants are safe, and which are not."

Haymitch, a little surprised, nods his head and says, "Wow, really good," he looks at Astra, "Astra, we got tributes who have a chance at surviving," he looks at Katniss, "So, Katniss, what can you do?" I see Astra get a little insulted by this. Did Haymitch think Astra didn't have a chance at winning?

Katniss says, "I can use a bow and arrow, climb trees, and start good fires."

Haymitch is now dumbfounded and is trying not to grin. How can a mentor get so excited over this? Maybe it is because he's finally not going to see tributes die after he's just gotten to know them. Just wait until Peeta tells Haymitch what he can do. Peeta knows almost anything, what he's amazing at is camouflage.

Haymitch turns to Peeta and Peeta says, "I can throw knives, run pretty fast, wrestle, paint, I am good with swords, I can throw heavy things, and jump a large distance."

Haymitch has a blank expression on his face, and I can tell he's shocked. Astra looks the same. Were in silence until Haymitch says, "Wow…Never, in the years I've been mentoring, have I seen a group of tributes with many skills like you guys…and that is good."

Astra breaks the silence by saying, "Tonight, is the chariot rides. You guys will be shown to the many sponsors and the best thing to do, is to act like you are honored, excited, or touched that you've been chosen for the games," we all know we are going to have a hard time, Astra notices and says, "guys, just act like you don't want to destroy the Capitol people and you're having the time of your life."

This will be one of the toughest things I am going to have to do, but it's worth it, because it'd be helping us…


	4. The Chariot Ride & The Three Words

**Continuing! Okay, so it's time for the chariot ride. Haymitch and Astra have told them that if they want sponsor which, sponsors= survival, they need to change and show the Capitol that they are having the time of their lives. BUT, they all know it's going to be hard because they actually hate the Capitol people (who wouldn't). So, let's continue...**

**Katniss POV!:**

Today, we go to our stylist. Peeta and Gale have different stylist than Prim and me. As I sit in a room with white walls, with Prim, I think about what we might be wearing. I will freak if it's being naked and covered in coal dust. I can't stand picturing myself naked in front of all those people. Especially Peeta and it's even worst picturing him naked. I quickly push the thought aside when I realize my face is burning red and Prim is probably laughing at me because she knows what I'm thinking. I would have said something to her to let her know I was NOT thinking of Peeta, but I clearly was. She knows me too well though. I'm waiting and I just can't wait to get this over with. We are already naked under these robes, so whatever these people are going to do to me, I know I am going to hate it. Just then, a man that doesn't look like any of the Capitol people, but a normal person, comes in. He has yellow eyeliner, but except for that, he looks completely normal.

"Hello," he says, "my name is Davey, and I am you guys' stylist. It's very nice to meet you."

I smile, not wanting to talk to anyone right now.

But Prim, as sweet as she'll ever be, says, "Hello!"

Davey smiles and looks at us for a minute. I feel a little weird and I bet Prim does too. Last year, the tributes were dressed in amazing rock suits that were meant to symbolize the coal. I thought, for once, that they did a great job. But, that still didn't get me to stop hating the Capitol people. He still is looking at us and then he turns to Prim. "Let's see, Prim, what's your favorite color?"

Prim doesn't really have a favorite color because she loves all of them. "Umm…I'd say red."

He smiles and says, "Perfect! You'll be representing heat, light, warmth; basically fire."

I almost laugh. Prim? Fire? Prim just smiles brightly and Davey turns to me. I'm suddenly getting the feeling that fire is not something I want Prim dealing with. I don't like the idea of Prim representing fire, but that's alright with me as long as she not _on_ fire. "Katniss, what's your favorite color?"

I don't want to answer this. I already know what it is; green. I don't know what he's going to make me wear. I just have this feeling that if I say green; I'm going to regret it. And regretting things is something I don't like having to deal with. I know that for sure. I don't want to say it, but I figure it would be rude to say I don't have a favorite color or it might make him think that I just don't like him for any apparent reason. He's not mean, or anything. It's just that he's celebrating my death sentence like every other Capitol citizen.

"Green." I say, a little too dull.

He seems to know that I didn't want to say it because he says, "Perfect, you'll be representing freedom and Earth. And don't worry; I am not going to make you wear a ridiculous costume. Someone in your position shouldn't be dressed up in something that is as ridiculous as some of the Capitol people."

This takes me by surprise. And even more surprising, I smile. He's different. Most Capitol people will be celebrating and congratulating me about being a tribute. But Davey, he didn't say it as if he felt bad, or as if he was just trying to get me to like him, he meant it."If I may know, what does Earth and Fire have to do with coal?"

"As you know, coal is an element of Stone. And, I want to capture those elements that have to do with coal mining. Earth for the soil, dirt, and mud. Fire for the coal. "He smiles back and then a group of weird looking/ Capitol people came barging in. At once, Davey got them to work on us. I glance a Prim and one of them is plucking her eyebrows. Prim is annoyed, and this is one of the first times I've seen her annoyed, and I don't like it. I'm suddenly thinking about Prim and how she's going to be in the arena. I don't like it at all. I'm remembering what Peeta said. He's right, like always. I try not to smile, but then, my Prep team comes to question out of nowhere.

"Sooo, Katniss, there's this little rumor that you and that boy…umm…what's his name? Oh yeah! You and that boy Peeta Mellark are dating! Is it true?"

I blush furiously and shake my head. But, they don't believe me and Prim makes it worse by saying, "She wishes she was! She's like in love with him!"

My Prep team bursts into cheers and squeaking dramatically. I shoot a look at Prim and she shrugs innocently. They start to ask me questions like:

"Oh dear, Katniss! Are you ever going to tell him?"

"That is so sweet! Hey Prim, do you think they'd ever get married?"

Prim bursts into laughter. The only reason I'm laughing is because hearing Prim laugh makes all my worries go away. Then I'm soon realizing that I'm blushing a lot. My nails have been done the color green and they have silver designs of a flower on them. My hair has been let down in curls. My eye shadow is somewhat a light green color that you don't really see well. My lips are glossy and clear. I am just glad they didn't put too much makeup on me.

I look over to Prim. Her hair is in tied into a beautiful bun and her blue eyes go nicely with her light red eye shadow. For some reason, those colors mix well on her. Her lips are a light red and she looks amazing. Then I think to myself, wait until I see what she's going to wear. I'm suddenly wondering what Peeta and Gale might be wearing. I bet Peeta my represent something like water. His eyes are that beautiful ocean blue. And Gale, I think he'd represent something like…like stone itself. I find it funny because that's how Gale's head is made of, stone. He's really hot-headed and stubborn. I smile at the thought and then I'm snapped into reality. "Okay girls, change into your beautiful dresses Davey has created!" The woman's name is Brenda. She has a lot of tattoos on her arms and she doesn't wear a lot of makeup. Another one's name is Julie. She seems normal except for her neon blue curls. And then there's Kiki. She's a dark skinned, big yellow eyed, and red curled woman. She has golden drawings all over her body. And all she wears are these really short shorts and a shirt that looks more like a bra than a shirt. I'm glad they're all woman though.

When I change into my dress, I look into the mirror, and I gasp in shock. My Prep team looks at me and smiles, "You look beautiful, Katniss!" Brenda claps her hands together, proud of the work she did with my nails. I'm still staring at myself. The dress reminds me of the forest. It has a green that looks just like the green in the forest. The dress is strapless and is tight from the top to the waist. I'm suddenly realizing it is tight from my waist and up. My eyes suddenly fix on my breast. This dress makes them look…how to say this… "Bigger." I suddenly feel like covering my chest. But, I leave that behind and focus on the waist and below. It's soft and light from the bottom. There are golden designs of trees and it matches my nails. I'm busy looking at my dress to notice that Davey has already walked in.

"You look amazing Katniss. But, there's still one more thing about this dress…" I look at him. He turns to my Prep team, "Get me the cape." When they do, it's a green cape. He attaches it to my dress and he then, shockingly, lights it up, and I realize that the trees on my nails, dress, and my cape are glowing bright gold.

My mouth drops and I say, "This is amazing Davey!"

He smiles and says, "Look at your sister."

I turn to see Prim in the most beautiful red, glowing dress. It has designs of flames on it and the flames glow in all warm colors. She looks so adorable. I smile at her and she smiles back, then she says, "Katniss, you look amazing!"

I smile and say, "No, you look amazing!"

She giggles and then Kiki says something that I haven't thought of yet. "Wait until Peeta sees you!"

What will he think of me? Will he think I look pretty? When did I ever start caring about looking pretty? I know the answer to that question. Because when I am with Peeta, when I am thinking of him, or even looking at him, I think about the last things I would ever think about when he's not on my mind or anywhere in sight. I worry about the stupidest things ever when he's around. And the best part is, he doesn't care. He lets me be myself around him; and that is the best part of having Peeta here.

We head out and that's when I see them. Peeta is dressed in a black suit with blue waves outlining the suit. The blue color glows just like my dress. The blue is the color of his eyes and when he turns to see me, I almost melt. Prim wants to laugh at me, but she knows I'm not going to like that. He looks amazing in the suit; very handsome in other words. He's looking at me shocked. I blush and grin. His eyes meet mine and he turns his head in embarrassment. I smile and Gale start's chuckling.

"Oh my goodness…Katniss, do you see what Gale's wearing?" Prim is shocked and when we get to the chariot, that's when I realize what's she's talking about. Gale's wearing a dark grey suit and his is outlined with blue, red, and green. He's representing all of us. The suit glows in beautiful lights. Gale grins and I look away.

Just for amusement, and I usually never do this around Peeta, I ask Peeta, "How do I look?" I flutter my eyes in a flirty way. Gale holds in his laughter and Prim tries her best.

Peeta can't even speak. He's just staring at me, his face red, and Gale is chuckling along with Prim's soft laughter. Peeta tries to say something, "Katniss you look…umm…you-you look…I don't know how to…," he finally gives up and he's having trouble keeping his eyes off me.

Gale, laughing, continues for him, "He thinks you look SEXY!"

And that's Prim and Gale burst into laughter, leaving the other tributes looking at us. I look around and all the tributes seem to be looking at…me. I turn away, trying to avoid them. Peeta calms down and he playfully whispers in my ear, "I'll get you back." I smile and stick my tongue out at him. He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders. Gale notices and stops laughing, and that took a lot of trouble for him to stop.

"Wow, slow down Peeta. I don't think…," Gale doesn't finish because he can't. Whatever he was going to say, it was too funny for him to continue it. I roll my eyes and look up at Peeta who is enjoying Gale's sudden outburst. He looks down at me and his eyes are locked with mine. He gives me a smile and whispers, "I still am going to get revenge on you." I laugh.

"Like you can. You won't be able to get back at me if you tried."

He raises an eyebrow and says, "We'll see…Kitty-Nip-Nap."

My eyes widen and he laughs. "Peeta, please don't call me that…please!"

"Oh, is that begging I hear? Katniss Everdeen begging me to not call her a humiliating nickname that I came up with years ago? Huh, what should I do?" He smiles and I don't smile back, hoping that he doesn't see the smile trying to form in the corner of my mouth. He rolls his eyes and says, "Don't worry, Katniss. I won't call you that." He's so sweet.

I smile and kiss his cheek. He smiles and then we are told to get on to the chariots. I love Peeta so much, and waving and smiling for these people isn't so hard anymore, because Peeta is at my side. I hold tight to Peeta's hand and I'm hoping I don't fall off this thing. The crowd loves us and Prim and Gale smile and wave. I think I few women are gasping and yelling Gale's name. Probably because they think he's so handsome. Prim is laughing and yelling thank-you or waving and blowing kisses at the crowd. But, the people are now focusing on me and Peeta. The people are looking closely at our moves and I know what Peeta's thinking and he knows what I'm thinking. We turn to each other and he smiles and places a quick kiss…but this time…on my lips. And the crowd goes wild.

The softness of his lips made something explode in the pit of my stomach. A spark erupted in me, causing a warm feeling to spread around my body. He holds me closer and the crowd starts throwing roses at us as the chariot comes to a stop. Gale and Prim are grinning and we just roll our eyes at the same time as if it was on cue. President Snow, the ruthless man who runs Panem, gives a speech and the chariots go back into the building. We go to our floor and Haymitch pops out of nowhere, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I don't think that could've been any better."

Astra smiles and nods in agreement, "The star-crossed lovers of District 12!" Everyone laughs. I stare at the floor to realize how unlucky we truly are. Peeta sees my discomfort and squeezes my hand in comfort.

Dinner goes by quickly, and then, I head to the roof. Peeta is here also, like he always is. He's looking out and I know what he's thinking of. The kiss. I sit next to him, hoping to get him to look at me. After minutes of silence, he finally turns to me. "Katniss," he seems hesitant.

I look right into his eyes, "Yes?"

I'm curious what it is that has him so down. He takes a deep breath and he says them. Those three words I've been hoping to hear ever since we were five. He says them now. Why now? Why does he say them now? Right before we have to be thrown into the arena. But he says them. And it makes me smile widely, and I can't help it.

"I love you."

I smile so wide that I can't feel my cheeks. He looks at me, still waiting for my reaction. Can't he see I am smiling? Then I realize I haven't said it back. Before he can say anything, and I know he was going to apologize, I kiss him. That warm feeling spreading throughout my body again. That sparks exploding in my stomach again. This time the kiss isn't short, it's long and passionate. I'm left breathless and then I can't help but say the words back, "I love you too."

**I ****KNOW YEAH! VERY FLUFFY ending! But, you have to love happy chapter endings. Hope you guys enjoyed! AND if you guys have any ideas for like, good arenas…can you guys help me out? Review or PM me on arena ideas. THANKS!**


	5. The Gamemakers

**Thanks to everyone who's reading! You guys are awesome. : )**

**Katniss POV!:**

I'm on the roof and suddenly, I want to remember this place. The fresh air, the small garden that gives me a piece of the forest in D12, and that this is the place Peeta told me he loved me and I said it back. I said it back. It only took me about half a second to realize that I have my arms around his neck, he has his arms around my waist, and he's looking straight into my eyes. He smiles and pulls me closer. His warmth replaces the cold feeling of the wind up in the roof. I close my eyes as we are hugging. I wish this moment will never end. Then the memory of my father is clouding my mind. I remember how he'd used to give Peeta and Gale looks as if to say, "You two better protect my daughter." But he knew he didn't even have to say so because Peeta and Gale would do anything to protect both Prim and me. My father…why did he have to leave us? Why did he have to leave _me_? I don't want to let my tears roll down because of this, but I know once I get into that room, I'll be sobbing the whole night. Father used to love hunting with Peeta, Gale, and me. We all had a special weapon we'd use to hunt because that's what we'd hunt with the best.

I had my bow and arrow. Gale had his knives and traps. Father had bow and arrows too because he's the one who showed me. And Peeta, he had almost everything. He could shoot well than me, better than my father with a bow and arrow. He could set up straps like Gale, but Gale did a better job. One of the best things he can do is run. He's the fastest runner in our school. When we'd go hunting, father would hand me and Peeta bows and arrows. Peeta would always be yards away from me because he was so quiet, quick, and graceful. I would laugh every time he'd say I was too slow and decided to carry me over his shoulder while he ran, fast as if I was never over his shoulder. We'd head out miles and miles deeper into the woods than my father would go. Father didn't worry, he knew Peeta too well. Gale, he was smart with measuring, trapping logic, and the right woods to use for his traps. I, on the other hand, never varied to anything except to learn a few things about knives when Peeta would convince me.

I desperately want to breathe in the fresh air of the woods. Not the fresh air that is sweet and flowery from the Capitol. I want to smell the pine trees, the grass, the soil, and the water from the woods. I zoom back into this moment, and Peeta also looks lost in his thoughts. I look up at him and smile. Before he can smile back, I press my lips against his. We are interrupted by a little girl with blond hair. Prim. And a tall and muscular boy, Gale. But, we don't pull away. I'm kissing him repeatedly when Gale says, "Are you two done, because if you aren't, get a room."

Instead of glaring at him like I usually do, I pull Peeta even closer. Prim laughs and says, "Gale, leave them alone. Let's go watch some stupid Capitol show."

Prim goes and Gale laughs to himself. In a singing voice, he says, "Lovebirds." Peeta, once Prim is out of our hearing, lowers his hands from my waist and places them on my behind. Gale laughs harder and says, "Way to go Peeta, my lady tips actually got to you, and you said…"

Peeta pulls away and glares at Gale. Gale holds his hands in defense and leaves. I look at Peeta curious. Lady tips? I'm suddenly laughing. Peeta looks at me for a while and smiles. He holds my hand and leads me back downstairs. We're walking down the hallways when we stop in front of my room door. I look at Peeta; he pulls me close and whispers into my ear, "Goodnight, Katniss." He smiles and I smile back. I place a soft kiss on his lips and I say goodnight. When he walks into his room, I walk into mine, and throw myself on my bed, smiling. I look around the futuristic room and realize where I am. I'm going into the arena in a week. Prim will be there, suffering. Gale will be there, fighting to the death to protect us. And Peeta will be there, being as comforting as he always is, and getting us through any pain. I cover my face with my hands. I sob quietly for about ten minutes when I knock out. Before I knock out, I realize tomorrow we have training. After that, we have interviews, and then, it's the games. I want to freeze this moment, run to district 12, to find Prim, Gale, Peeta, Madge, my mother, and my father waiting for me, with a smile. Father won't be coming back; he's in a better place. And Prim, Gale, and Peeta will be suffering with me in the arena. I'll do anything to keep them alive, anything.

No one wakes me up; I just wake up by myself. Get into the shower, braid my hair, and dress myself up in a training uniform that was left on my bed. I'm going outside to see Peeta just coming out of his room too. I smile and I walk up to him to see he's already smiling. He places a kiss on my cheek and we go to the dining room, hand-in-hand. We're walking in to see Astra arguing with Haymitch.

"That's not right! Let them chose!" Astra whisper yells, but it's loud enough for us to hear it.

Haymitch turns to us, Prim and Gale walk in. We sit in our chairs and Haymitch says, "Alright, since you guys know almost everything they teach you, go on to something you don't really know."

"And remember, stick together," Astra adds.

We nod and eat. After thirty minutes, we head down the elevator to the training center. We are the last district to get there. A woman makes a speech and it makes me sick. She says the percentage of our deaths. 20% of dehydration. 30% of starvation. 5% of poisoning. 5% of freezing. 10% because of other tributes. And another 10% of natural disasters. 10% of us are going to die in the bloodbath. And 5% because of accidents. Then, it's training time. We stay together at the tying station, but then we separate. While I'm at the plants station, I see Prim in the climbing station. She's quick and quite. I see other tributes looking at her, but others are starring at something else. Gale.

Gale's throwing weights. He throws them extremely far. Gale isn't good with weights like Peeta…Peeta. Where is he? I see a large crowd of tributes starring at something else. It's a tribute from 2 named Aaron and him. They're at the swords. Peeta doesn't get to use swords often, so he told me he'd go over there. Aaron and Peeta are racing, racing to slice as many dummies as possible. The man over at that station sat up some kind of course for them to go through. I'm paying close attention to everything. Aaron is strong, quick, and he can use a sword pretty well. But, Peeta passes him in a flash. I look at some of the tributes and see they're surprised faces. I don't think it's a very good idea for Peeta to be there. But, Peeta wanted to practice something, and then let him.

Prim comes to the tying knot station with me. She ties knots very fast and with no hard time at all. I laugh at my own trouble having with the knots. The woman named, Kita, helps me and Prim gets up to go to the knife throwing stations. My eyes fallow her as she makes her way there. Some tributes laugh because they think she can't do it. I hate it so I'm hoping Prim does great. When she gets three knives and three targets to shoot, is when the action starts. A lot of tributes have an eye on her. Prim throws a knife and it hits bull's eye. I sigh in relief and Prim's throwing gets the attention of many tributes. I'm suddenly hoping she fails next, but she doesn't. She smiles as she gets the third one right in the middle. The man at that station nods his head and he's impressed. After that, I decide to go to the bow and arrows. I miss shooting one, and I'm sure it won't hurt if I did.

The man named Dez shows me the bows and I pick one up to my liking. I get ready to shoot and the man lets one bird fly to the air. I shoot it right away. After ten shots, he sends two at a time. I shoot each one quickly. I pick arrows so rapidly, that I have five seconds to shoot each bird. After five of those, the man sends three at one time. I breathe and start shooting. I, surprisingly, get all three in one shot. After five of those, I realize the training center is dead silent. I turn around to see many tributes have stopped what they were doing and were looking at me shooting. Peeta smiles as he sees me look at him. Gale, impressed, grins. And Prim smiles and at once, as if in cue, everyone goes back to what they were doing.

After that, we head back to our floor. The past two days in training, I've been getting better at tying knots, making fires, and learning about plants. Peeta has been going to camouflage, hand-to-hand combat, and climbing. Gale went to plants station, throwing knives, and hand-to-hand combat. We've all learned something useful. Then, it's the day to impress the Gamemakers. I'm sitting here; Gale and Prim have already been in there. Peeta is just called and I reluctantly let go of his hand. After waiting about fifteen minutes, I'm called. I breathe in and out. I walk in to find them on a stage, talking, drinking punch, and laughing. I say my name and district to get their attention. When I do, I see bow and arrows. I pick them up and aim at some targets. They look at me closely. I shoot, and miss. They laugh and their attention turns to a pig with an apple in its mouth. I get ready to shoot again. When I shoot, I hit it right in the middle. I turn to see that they didn't even pay attention. Fury fills my veins, and out of anger, I am at the apple in the pig's mouth. Luckily, I missed the Gamemakers. The arrow went flying right through them and hit the pig's apple. They turn around to face me, shock in their faces. I bow and excuse myself, without them excusing me. I go up the elevator in anger. Then, I realize what I just did.

. . .

"YOU DID WHAT!" Effie starts yelling at me and screaming. Then, she quiets down and mumbles quickly to herself.

"I think that was great. How were their faces?" Haymitch seems amused and Effie scowls and leaves the room.

I smile a little and say, "One of them fell into the punch."

Everyone burst out laughing. After five minutes, Effie comes back to see our scores.

District 1: 8, 9, 10, 6

District 2: 10, 10, 9, 8

District 3: 8, 7, 6, 10

This goes on for a while. No one got below a six. I'm anxious to see what they gave us then, we are on. Gale's face pops up and it says 11. Everyone cheers and Peeta pats Gale's shoulder. Prim goes on and it reads 10. My eyes widen and I smile at Prim and hug her. Everyone seems happy. Then Peeta goes on, 12! Everyone eyes widen and I hear Effie gasp. This is just another sign that they want to kill us faster because of me. I know Astra and Haymitch see it, but everyone else don't. Then the moment of truth…

KATNISS EVERDEEN: 12

Effie squeaks and smiles. So does everyone else, but Davey, Haymitch, Astra, and now Peeta and Gale. We know why this is happening, because of me. Peeta holds my hand, to let me know that it's not my fault? Yes it is my fault! I'm the stupid one for shooting an arrow at the Gamemakers. I feel stupid and mortified. I get up to leave for my room, with Peeta right behind me. I shut the door but he puts his foot in the door, and I'm a little shocked that it didn't hurt him. I lay on my bed, facing down. Peeta sits on the edge of the bed; I smile to myself because I know Peeta doesn't want to get close to me on a bed. I try to keep myself from smiling because in reality, I'm very angry at myself. But, only Peeta can change that, only he can. I hear him sigh and he lay next to me on the bed. I get close to him as soon as he holds me.

"I'm such an idiot Peeta," I say into his shirt.

"No you're not. You were angry because they weren't paying attention to you, and paying attention to you is their job," she strokes my hair and I can't believe how he knows what to say every time.

"I know, but I made everything worse for us," I say, knowing is the truth and Peeta knows it too.

"Look, you might have put things in a tougher spot, but we're going into that arena one way or another, and we will be together, all of us, and we're going to fight because we are coming back home," he says firmly as he holds me tighter.

I sigh, giving up. I can never beat Peeta in an argument. He always wins and makes points. I smile and say, "Peeta, how do you know what to say every time?"

He smiles and says, "Because I know you too well, Katniss. And because I can't stand seeing you upset."

I smile and I feel his lips pressed onto mine. I forget all my worries, and we fall asleep after hours of talking. I wake up to realize what day it is. It's the interviews. And I know for sure, that I will be no help. But, I need to do whatever it takes to makes this better, considering that I've made it worse my shooting an arrow at the Gamemakers. I sit up to find Peeta shirtless. I stare at his abs for a second. How did he get shirtless? I'm still staring at his body when I hear a burst of laughter. I realize Peeta has been awake and looking at me. I blush and quickly turn away. He sits up and smiles. He turns my head to face him, then he asks me a question I don't think I heard clearly, "Katniss, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smile and say, "But, we never have been on a date."

He smiles and says, "We'll see," he whispers into my ear, "So, is that a yes?"

I smile and say, "Absolutely."


	6. The Interviews

**Sorry guys. School has gotten on my nerves lately. Anyways, here's another. Also, check out my other story The Rebels and Their Story if you haven't yet. Thanks to those who read them: P**

**Katniss's POV:**

Effie's yelling at us to get up. I'm realizing Peeta stayed here the entire night. I smile and look at his face for a while. He looks so peaceful and cute. I kiss his cheek. I suddenly get the idea of scaring him to death. Peeta has this thing, that when he's sleeping, and you wake him up with a start, he's on full alert mode. And that makes him furious. But somehow, he knows the difference between when anyone else does it, or if I do it. So, I get on top of him, and start jumping. I see his eyes twitch, signally that he's up. It's amazing how well he knows me. I see a smile creep up his face. Then, he gets up and gets on top of me. I know this is an awkward position for him, but he doesn't seem to realize it. I laugh, and that's the only laugh that doesn't seem like I was trying to. He smiles, knowing that he made me laugh, and I was truly laughing. He looks into my eyes, and I look into his, he was going to kiss me, but right then, Effie comes in yelling and screaming her ass off on how much time it's taking us.

"Katniss! What is taking so…" Her eyes widen as she sees us and she says, "Uh-I I-I…," she sighs, "please tell me you guys didn't…"

Peeta and I don't even let her finish, "NO," we say, simultaneously. Effie puts her hands up and tells Peeta to go. I give Peeta a loving kiss before he leaves, that leaves Effie in curiosity.

As we walk down the hallway, Effie and I, she says, "When did this start? I recall you guys being 'just friends'."

I smile and say, "Well, it happened last night."

Effie brightens up and says, "This will be a perfect angle for you two. Katniss Everdeen, the girl in love with her teammate/tribute. Ha! That's perfect. You're going to tell Caesar Flickerman, if he asks you about that, and I'm sure he will, tell him that." I nod as we get to the breakfast room to find Peeta, Astra, Haymitch, Prim, and Gale.

When we're all sitting together, Astra explains the plan to get ready for the interviews, "Okay, Effie will have Prim and Katniss for an hour while Haymitch and I have Gale and Peeta. Then, we switch."

We all nod and soon, the day's training comes. Effie makes me wear heels and practice on them. Prim giggles every time I almost trip. I'm wondering what angle Haymitch and Astra are going to create for Prim. Prim doesn't have to wear heels for practice because she'll not be wearing heels during the interview. She works on our manners and "lady laughs and language." Then, it's our turn with Haymitch. We walk down the hallway to the TV room. We pass Peeta and Gale on the way and I know something made Peeta's face turn a slight shade of pink and made Gale's serious look turn into a small smile. I glance at them curious. Peeta can't even look at me. Gale just winks at me as if to say the interview is going to give me a big surprise. I feel a sudden wave of anger because I don't think I like where this is going.

We sit on a couch while Haymitch and Astra stand, looking at us, as if they were thinking hard. Finally, Haymitch says, "Prim, let's start with you."

She nods

Astra continues for Haymitch, "If Caesar was to ask you a question like…What is the bond between you and Gale? How would you answer it?"

Prim thinks hard, and then she says, "Gale is like the big brother I never had. He protects me and I've known him ever since I could remember. He has the best humor and always makes me laugh."

She sounds so confident and she even adds a smile when she answers it. I look up at Haymitch and Astra, and they're smiling and nodding. Haymitch says, "You got it, girl."

Prim smiles widely and then my heart suddenly sinks as I think of how that smile will never appear again after the arena. I quickly hide my sadness when Prim is done with her training and I can tell Astra and Haymitch didn't even need to try. Well, that's all going to change because they're going to need to work very hard with me. Prim's angle is her friendship with Gale. That'd get them many sponsors because the Capitol eats up every single type of love.

After thirty minutes of training with me, Haymitch and Astra sigh and sit on the couch. Haymitch says I have the dullest personality ever. I don't feel offended, because it's true. Haymitch leaves and then it's just me and Astra. Astra, and I know, doesn't want to leave. She's actually making an effort. Haymitch was trying hard, but he gives up because I'm the person I am. I'm not funny or pleasant to be around. I don't flirt or I am nowhere near being sexy. Astra sighs and then says, "Okay, Katniss. Can you tell me something about Peeta?"

I smile at the thought of him; this seems to brighten Astra's face. "Peeta and I have been best friends since we were five. He'd make me smile or laugh whenever I was mad and when nobody else could. It was hard not to laugh when he'd say the cheesiest jokes. But, over the years we've become closer than ever. And I have to admit, he's really handsome," I grin and blush as I say the last part. Astra almost screams of joy. She smiles so brightly that it almost scares me.

"Katniss, are you doing this to get at Haymitch? Because if you are, that's great! That was great Katniss! I'm sure Caesar is going to ask you something about Peeta. And whatever it is, answer it honestly. And, act as if the crowd was never there. Act as if you were talking to someone who you're not afraid to talk to," she says really impressed by my sudden thought. "Katniss, I think you do the best when they talk about your friends, so think about them while you answer questions. Act as if you were in your happy place. Okay, not tell me something about Gale."

Right away, I let out a small laugh as I make a face like if I'm thinking about my memories. "Peeta and I met Gale when we were fourteen. He was really stubborn and hot-headed. But, he's a great friend because you'll always know that he has your back, he'd always be there for you, and you can count on him to embarrass you," I smile widely, and my cheeks are starting to hurt.

Astra smiles and nods, "Tell me something about Prim."

"Primrose is the most amazing sister anyone could ever have. Her laugh always makes me stop and listen to it because it makes me so happy. She's always there to comfort me and make me feel happy. Primrose has gotten to Peeta and Gale's heart ever since she's met them. We were very quick to friends and that's the best part because nothing's better than knowing that you have friends with you, friends who will never leave you, and friends who will always make you laugh when no one else can."

Astra smiles even wider and asks, "Is there anything you wouldn't do for your friends?"

I smile in a kind way and say, "No, I'd do anything for them. I'd climb over the highest mountain to get to them. And, I am going to make sure we come back home," the last part sounded very determined. It made Astra let out a squeak, but not as annoying as Effie's.

"Amazing, Katniss. Be yourself. Think about your friends and I need you to answer one more question which I'm sure will be asked." I nod and she continues, "Is there a boy you like back home?"

I'm surprised by it but I don't show it. I blush and say, "Actually, yes. But, he's not home. He's actually here."

"Who's that?"

"Peeta."

Astra smiles and nods, "You're ready."

We're heading to our stylists. We meet in my room to get ready. Once Prim sees Davey, she smiles widely at tells him about how much she loves his work. Davey smiles and gives her a hug. I smile at Davey. I'm actually happy that I'm seeing Davey. He's the only one from the Capitol who knows what I'm feeling.

**A/N: Okay, right now, I'm listening to "War" from the Hunger Games Soundtrack and it's the theme song for Caesar Flickerman's show. It great song and I'm pretty sure I can't get it out of my head: P **

I'm looking at myself in the mirror, and I can't believe what I'm seeing. The dress is strapless and it entirely made out of green-looking diamonds. It's not heavy or anything, it actually feels light and easy to walk with. The dress is long and it represents everything that has to do, to me, the woods. I love it. My hair is let down in nice wavy curls. It makes me feel beautiful…but it's not me. I know I have to do this for Prim, Gale, and Peeta. So, I simply smile at my prep team and at Davey, and I thank them for making me look amazing. Then, I look at Prim. She's wearing an orange dress that goes up to her knees. She's also wearing a black leather jacket. And she's wearing red flats. Her hair is tide into a nice and high ponytail and she looks beautiful. I smile at her and Davey and the rest of the prep team get me out of here and down the elevator.

Next thing I know, we're in line, waiting for our interview with Caesar Flickerman, a man with blue hair in a small ponytail. The theme song plays as he calls the first tribute up. It's a girl and her name is Sarah Vive. She's playing the flirty/sexy angle. She plays it impressively, but the giggling really makes me want to puke. Suddenly, I realize Prim is first. She doesn't look nervous, more like…excited. Peeta definitely doesn't look nervous. He told me he's playing the humorous/charming angle. I smile he said it. I think he won't have any problem with that. Gale's going to be brother/over protecting. I nodded my head when he said it; I knew it wasn't going to be THAT hard for him because he really does protect us.

Aaron is playing the aggressive/vicious type. Caesar asks, "So, how do you feel about the games?"

Aaron says, "Oh I am ready. I'm vicious, like let's do this. I'm ready to go."

I roll my eyes and decide to not do that for a while, I need to get used to it.

After hours of standing in line, it's time for Prim to go on. I give her a quick kiss on the forehead and she smiles, probably getting her cheeks ready for all the smiling. Then, Caesar calls, "From District 12, Primrose Everdeen!"

Prim walks up the stage smiling and waving. Then, she sits down on the plump seat after giving Caesar a hug.

"So, Primrose how is the bond between you and Gale? I mean, we've heard many rumors that you guys are almost like brothers and sisters."

Prim smiles and says, "Well, actually, Gale is like the brother I never had. He's always been there to protect me just like my sister Katniss. Gale always makes me laugh and it's just great to have him around. He's truly like a brother to me."

The crowd lets out an "aw." Caesar smiles and says, "Oh yeah, we've heard. Katniss is your sister. And how does that feel to be here with her?"

"It just makes everything better because she's always there to comfort me. We're always there to comfort each other and Katniss can cheer me up even when I'm in my worst moods," she smiles.

Caesar nods and says, "Okay, so what do you find the most different from District 12 and the Capitol. I mean, there are certainly new things you've seen."

Prim nods her head and replies, "It has to be the clothing. I mean, I just love it! The colors the Capitol uses are so vibrant! It's just so beautiful."

I smile to myself, she's doing amazing. The crowd loves her because she just complimented them. The bell rings, signally her times up. Caesar lets out his booming laugh and says, "Everyone, give it up for Primrose Everdeen!"

The crowd goes wild, and they love her. Next is Gale. I hug him and wish him good luck. Peeta pats him on the shoulder as I take Peeta's hand. Prim walks back to us with a smile. We smile back and we look at the screen while Caesar says, "Now, Gale Hawthorne!"

Gale smiles and waves, sits on his seat after he shakes hands with Caesar. "So, Gale, Primrose just told us about how you guys are like brothers and sisters. Is that like for all of you guys; Peeta, Katniss, and Primrose?"

Gale nods and says, "We've all been best friends for a long time and our friendship has grown greatly over the years. And Primrose is one of the only people who can make me smile fully, that is besides the Capitol people," some woman squeak and gasp in excitement, as Gale makes that last comment flirty.

Caesar laughs and says, "There has to be one girl you're crushing on, and I bet you want to get back to her don't you?"

"Actually, there is a girl I'm crushing on and I am planning to come back to," Gale smiles, and he actually smiles because he's talking about Madge.

Caesar, now curious along with the audience, asks, "And who may that be?"

Gale laughs briefly, and replies, "Her name is Madge. But I don't think she ever really felt the way I feel about her."

The crowd gives a sad "aw." Caesar says, "I'll tell you what, you go out there and you win along with your friends. Then, you go back to her and tell her how you feel."

Gale lets out a small laugh, "Sounds good."

Caesar gets serious for a moment, "Well, there are these rumors about Peeta and Katniss that the audience has been dying to see if they are true. Are Katniss and Peeta close, as in friends, or close as girlfriend and boyfriend?"

The crowd leans forwards to hear Gale's answer. I know Gale's going to embarrass us, so it's no shocker when he says, in an amused voice, "Well, can you keep a secret?"

Caesar smiles and says, "Yes."

Gale nods and says, "Well, they are dating. I can tell you this, Peeta and Katniss are dating."

The crowd goes wild and cheers. The bell rings and Gale leaves. It's my turn and Peeta gives me a smile. I smile back and take a deep breath. I'm not nervous suddenly as I remember what Astra said to me.

"Now, Katniss Everdeen!"

I smile and wave at the crowd. They all gasp as they see my beautiful dress. I blow kisses and it makes the crowd go wild. Then, I greet Caesar and sit down to get ready for my interview.

"Before we get to the part that Gale just said," he laughs a little, "tell me something about you and Peeta."

I smile and giggle, "Well Caesar, I think we know it's the same subject, though," Caesar and the crowd laugh, "Peeta and I have been best friends since we were five. He'd make me smile or laugh whenever I was mad and when nobody else could. It was hard not to laugh when he'd say the cheesiest jokes. But, over the years we've become closer than ever. And I have to admit, he's really handsome," I blush at the comment and the crowd goes wild. Caesar laughs.

"Well, I bet you do think he's handsome," he turns to the audience, "right ladies?" The women in the crowd nod their heads and yell yes.

I laugh and as a joke, I say, "Well, be careful, because Peeta's mine," this makes Caesar and the audience laughs.

"So, Katniss, tell me about you and Gale, anything going on there?" I'm suddenly angry he'd push the question at me, but I let it go and smile.

"Of course not, Gale and I are best friends. We've always been best friends," I say, smiling.

Caesar, probably knowing he should change the subject, asks, "So, tell me about your sister Primrose."

I nod and say, "Primrose is the most amazing sister anyone could ever have. Her laugh always makes me stop and listen to it because it makes me so happy. She's always there to comfort me and make me feel happy. Primrose has gotten to Peeta and Gale's heart ever since she's met them. We were very quick to friends and that's the best part because nothing's better than knowing that you have friends with you, friends who will never leave you, and friends who will always make you laugh when no one else can."

The crowd lets out an "aw" again. The bell rings and it's now Peeta's turn. "Give it up for Katniss Everdeen!" As I walk back, I can hear the cheer of the crowd. They're yelling district 12. I smile and give Peeta a kiss on the cheek for good luck. He smiles and whispers, "Thank you."

"Now, for our last tribute for today, and certainly not least, put your hands together for Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta walks up and smiling and I hear some of the woman gasp because Peeta is so handsome. I smile to myself. _You said it Katniss, it's your fault. _Peeta shakes hands with Caesar and they sit down. Caesar says, "So Peeta, you obviously heard Katniss call you handsome, and then she said that you're hers," Caesar laughs along with crowd, "what do you think about that?"

Peeta laughs and says, "I think she's right. She has my heart," the crowd lets an "aw" out again. Peeta, just to joke around, says, "And she's also right about me being handsome." The crowd laughs and Caesar's booming laugh rubles through the room.

"So, Peeta, you and Gale are best friends also?" Peeta nods. "Tell me about that."

"Well, Gale and I are best buds. And there were funny times. This is a long story and it's quite interesting too," the crowd and Caesar are listening carefully, "once Gale found out, one day, that I had a huge crush on Katniss, he decided to give me 'lady tips'." The crowd lets out a soft laugh and Caesar smiles, waiting for Peeta to continue. "Lady Tips are like these tips on how to get a girl. Gale has always thought of himself as good with the ladies. So, when he found out about Katniss, he started bothering me with these," the crowd laughs and Caesar listens. "First one was: Compliment her when she doesn't expect it. I thought it was ridiculous, but that's Gale for you. He'd always make me laugh, and especially embarrass me in front of Katniss just for the amusement of it. But, Gale's an awesome guy."

Caesar laughs and asks, "Did it work?"

The crowd laughs and Peeta joins them. "Well, I don't really know. I mean, I didn't use any tips," Peeta laughs.

Caesar laughs and says, "Well, you did get the girl, so something did go right."

Peeta smiles, "Yes, everything's just perfect, as long as Katniss is with me."

The crowd lets an "aw" again, for like the fifth time. I blush as he says so. The bell rings and Caesar says, "Goodnight everyone! And give it up for Peeta Mellark!"

I'm so proud of all of us. We did amazing. And I'm sure we'll get a lot of sponsors. Because, tomorrow's the games, and that's when our misery begins.


	7. The Games

**OMG! I am so thankful to those who review and add this story to their alerts! THANK YOU. I know you guys have been telling me to update so…here it is! Once again, thanks.**

**THE GAMES **

I find myself trying to calm down. We are hearing the booming voice count down. I'm standing on a plate, not being able to take in my surroundings. I feel my throat clog and I start to get hot. It's freezing here, but my body always finds a way to let me know I am afraid. There is snow everywhere. The heavy suits we have on make it hard for us to be cold. Beyond the snowy woods that lay across the frozen water with glaciers everywhere, is a huge mountain. The plates we are standing on are on pure freezing water. I breathe in and out. _Remember to breathe, Katniss. Breathe. _I tell myself that as I search for them.

My eyes look for Prim. Fortunately, she stands right next to me, looking at our surroundings in fear. I hold in the tears that threaten to fall out. Why am I going to cry? I need to stay strong. I look for Peeta. He's near the cornucopia. The cornucopia stands on a huge glacier on the water. I'm glad we can all swim. No. Prim can't swim. That's why she's looking at the water in fear. I frantically search for her and in half a second; I remember she's right next to me. She looks up at me, I shake my head slightly and mouth, _don't worry_. There's no way I'm letting Prim out of my sight.

My eyes are on Peeta. He's staring at the stuff in the cornucopia. His first thought is probably to get all you can, and I agree. He sighs and looks up at me. I move my head to Prim's direction and then the water. Peeta, in seconds, realizes that Prim can't swim. His eyes move quickly to the cornucopia and then back. I nod as I search for Gale. Gale, on the other hand, is staring at the huge mountain. I'm not sure what Gale's worried about, that relates to the mountain. I don't think we'd be climbing it, and I hope we don't. But, this is the games, so I'm not getting my hopes up.

There are so many plates and tributes that are going to be trying to kill each other that it makes me sick. Then, I hear it.

10

I breathe in and out.

9

I look at Peeta; he looks at me and nods.

8

I look at Prim and she closes her eyes and opens them. I can see her chest rise and fall. She's trying to calm herself down.

7

Gale looks at me and I look at him. His serious expression tells me he's not letting us come in danger's path. But, I remind myself. These are the games, there is no mercy, and other strong tributes want to go back home as well. This is an arena built by the most ruthless group of people. The Gamemakers.

6

My eyes are suddenly fixed on the dozens of arrows and a bow near the cornucopia. _I need that_, I think to myself. _I'm going to get that._

5

I'm looking at the other tributes suddenly. And my eyes go onto the vicious career, Aaron. Aaron looks back at me and runs his finger across his neck, signally that I'm dead. I glare at him and aim an imaginary arrow at him then I let it go. He laughs, but I can't hear it. _I just signaled that I and he are at war, a deeper war than we are in with the other tributes_.

4

"You'll be coming back," my mother says as a Peacekeeper pulls her out of the room.

3

"Good luck Katniss. I'll be rooting for all of you guys," says Madge as she leaves the room.

2

There are people watching your every move. Show them you are a fighter, and they must already think that. This is for the Capitol. This is for President Snow. If they want to see a good show, then a good show they must see.

1

Everyone plunges deep into the dark and cold waters. Prim still stands on her plate, contemplating if she should dive in as well. I swim towards her, "Prim, come on. Trust me."

She nods and jumps into the freezing water. I hold her small body as I swim to land, a lot slower. I can hear Prim's teeth-chattering from a mile away. I'm wishing she was never here. But, look what luck has given me, and I can't give up now. When we reach land, a sixteen year-old from District 1, Jethro, swings an axe at Prim. I move Prim's backward in a flash. Jethro says, "Aw, sisterly love. Well, looks like I am going to kill you both."

Before he can do anything, I push Prim and yell, "RUN! RUN TO GALE AND PEETA!"

Jethro was about to swing his axe at Prim, but she's too quick and she passes right through him. Prim looks back at me with a worried look on her face. I shake my head slightly and she soon finds Peeta and Gale, loaded with weapons and bags. Jethro charges for me, I move out of the way and push him to the icy ground with my foot from his back. He falls on his face, hard. This makes him furious, and before I know it, he's got me pinned to the ground, and his fingers wrapped around my neck. In minutes, I can't breathe. I struggle to get him off me, but it's not use. I hear rapid footsteps against the ice. Soon, Jethro is pushed back, extremely hard, by a blond boy. Peeta. I'm still on the ground, struggle for air. I feel someone carry me over, Gale. Prim almost has tears in her eyes, but she's trying to stay strong. Before I know it, I'm yelling at Gale to put me down, "Gale, put me down! I'm fine."

Gale, without hesitating, puts me down. I jolt my head back to see that Peeta is running towards us, leaving an unconscious Jethro behind. I heard a few cannons, but not a lot. Peeta rushes towards me, his hands on my face, and he's hugging me.

"You okay?"

I nod and say, "Yes, I'm fine."

He kisses my forehead and we start for the snowy woods. We decide to find somewhere to hide. The winter air is freezing my face. I hate this type of weather, but I can't change anything. The whole time we are walking through the woods, I hold Prim's hand. Peeta and Gale lead us the entire way. We've been moving for hours and hours. Peeta and Gale are carrying a lot of things and they refuse to let Prim and I carry anything. I roll my eyes because I don't want to appear weak. But, it might also be that they feel as if they need to protect us. And I don't like that either because I can protect myself, or Prim. Finally, we find a cave covered in snow, which makes it much better. The cave looks like a huge boulder with snow on it, but if you wipe the snow away, it's an entrance to a cave. Peeta and Gale are the first to enter the cave, to see if it's "safe." I really despise this whole "protect the girls" thing because it makes me feel as if I can't protect any of us, which I can. Then, I hear a click. I look up to see a parachute falling down right on my hands. I pick it up and see bread. I smile to myself and the note reads, "Don't do anything stupid, sweetheart. He's your boyfriend."

I realize why this works. The audience sees Peeta as the "man." And he's supposed to protect me. The Capitol will eat this up. I let it slide, knowing that it's helping us. After settling in, we eat bread with absolutely no water. Gale says we should get water. We all agree, but we are so tired of walking, that we start to fall asleep until we hear the anthem being played. We all go see who has died. The two small girls from District 11 are dead. That scares me a bit, knowing that Prim is as small and fragile as them. It also hurts me because it reminds me of the families and how they are suffering because of their deaths. There are none dead from District 2. Three dead from District 3. I'm thinking of how that tribute left alone to fight against the many left. From the rest of the districts, few died. That leaves 38 tributes still alive. This makes my stomach churn. 38 still alive, which makes it hard to keep moving.

At night, it's very different and much colder than in daylight. Prim is huddled with Gale in the cave. She's shivering and I see the pain in Gale's face, to see Prim like this. I'm paying so much attention to Prim that I don't realize that I'm shivering myself. Peeta holds me tight to his body as we lay down, and this gives the Capitol another show. His warmth replaces the cold and I lay my head on his chest. I'm still looking at Prim, who know, stops shivering and she falls asleep in Gale's arms. Gale starts to fall asleep and that leaves Peeta and me, and I'm sure the screens have cut to us now. My shivering as stopped and Peeta is starting to doze off too. Before he does, he whispers to me, "I love you."

I smile and kiss him passionately. I feel his arms go around my waist. The cold is long gone and I feel that warmth of his kisses. I wrap my arms around his neck, and when we pull away, I whisper, "I love you too," back. And with that, we fall asleep.

I don't know how long we are asleep, but we all wake up to many cannons and a scream, a scream right outside our cave. I wake up with a start and Gale is missing, along with Prim. My eyes widen with fear as I look around to see that Peeta isn't hear also. Where are they? I stand up and dash out the cave, to find Peeta and Gale unconscious on the floor, and Prim, screaming with tears in her eyes. _No_, I think to myself, _NO! _I run to Prim to see if she's okay. She's fine. I look at Peeta and Gale, they look pale and lifeless. I feel tears roll down my cheeks as I quickly kneel besides Peeta, lay my head on his shoulder near his heart, and I hear silence.

Silence.

**Who could have done this? Or **_**what**_**, to be more specific. Are they dead? If they are, how is Katniss going to react? CLIFFHANGER! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA…HAHA…ha. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW. **

** Just to make sure, do you guys want there to be a fight between District 12 and 2 in the last part of the games? Just wondering…if have an opinion, tell me! That will help me decide whether to or not to. ; ) THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. The Scare

**So, I'm writing as fast as I can and I'll be updating more often, so don't worry! :-) Here it is, the moment you all been waiting for. Okay, so in the last chapter, Katniss found Peeta and Gale unconscious. Katniss doesn't know what happened, all she knows it that Peeta and Gale are not breathing and this is scary. **

** This is for all you guys who have been reading ;-)**

**THE SADNESS OF DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTES**

I'm crying hard as I hold Peeta in my arms. I'm crying harder than ever and right now I could care less how I appear to anyone. Weak or not, I'm in pure depression if Peeta dies. I hear coughing, Gale. He's starting gain consciousness. Prim rushes to him to see if he's okay. I look at him for a while. Gale gets up slowly and looks at Peeta. I turn my attention to Peeta who still isn't breathing. I hold him closer to me, crying and yelling his name, hoping he'd wake up. Gale rushes to us and he tells me what happened. There's a force field behind the cave and they were blown backwards. I don't listen to the rest, all I care about is the boy right here, in my arms. Gale tells me to let go of him. I refuse but he yells at me and I obey. He presses his hands against Peeta's chest. Then, it looked like he was kissing Peeta, but then I realize what he's doing. He's trying to blow air into Peeta's lungs. I desperately hope that Peeta comes back as Prim hugs me, sobbing. I try to calm her down, but in reality, I look worse than her. Then I hear it, the coughing, Peeta's voice, and that's all it takes for me to dash to him and hug him. He sits up and I cry on his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that to me again," I say, still crying. He coughs again and hugs me tighter. "I thought I lost you."

He places a soft kiss on my lips and makes me look into his eyes, "You'll never lose me."

I hug him again. Prim has stopped crying. Peeta and I get off the icy and cold ground. I'm holding his hand and I don't think I'm letting go any sooner. I'm sitting on a log when I hear ruffling behind me. I pick up a bow and arrow that Peeta gave me and aim, at anything I guess. Peeta lifts his sword up, preparing for whatever. Gale has an axe in his hands, as he grasps it tightly. Prim has a small knife with her, but I won't let her use it because she's not fighting. There's ruffling sound again. Then I see it, a squirrel climbing a leafy tree. I look back at Peeta and Gale, they nod and I aim my arrow at it. We are extremely silent, and when I see the moment come, I shoot the squirrel right in the eye. Gale goes to it and picks it up by the tail. "Nice shot, Catnip."

We save it for the next morning. We all get back to the cave, with dried mouths. We agreed that we'd go to the icy waters again to get water. We open the pack to see some blankets, water bottles, water purifiers, and a carving knife. I don't know why we didn't think of the blankets a long time ago. Maybe it's just that our minds were in a different place at that time. I'm wondering what my mother thinks back at home as I cuddle next to Peeta with a blanket over us. His warmth helps me fall asleep. Before I fall asleep, I whisper, "Always stay with me."

I feel his lips on to mine, and then he says, "Always."

The next morning we eat the squirrel I shot. We make a fire outside the cave and then quickly put it out because it can get the attention of unwanted people. We head out for the beach to get water. I can tell Prim and the rest of us are getting dehydrated, and that isn't good. We start out by jogging; we don't want to be out of breath. I'm holding Prim's hand so she can keep up with us and so nothing happens to her. I have my bow and a dozen arrows with me. Peeta still has his sword, Gale has his axe, and Prim has her small knife. But I'm not taking any chances.

We get back on the icy land outside of the woods. Gale gets four water bottles out of his bag and fills them up with Prim as Peeta and I keep watch. When they're done purifying the water, we each drink water from our water bottles, desperately. The thirst is gone by the cold water. The deep and dark water doesn't seem to be salty or anything.

We start into the woods again, this time we rush. I can't let the feeling that something's going to happen go. It won't leave me alone. I try to shake it, but this feeling doesn't budge. This is the games. That feeling never leaves anyone. I'm holding Prim's hand as Gale and Peeta lead. Gale stops because he gets sudden pain on his chest. We all stop to see what's wrong with Gale. He says the force field has something to do with it. He shakes it off and then I hear the most heart stopping scream ever, Prim's.

We all turn to where she was, she isn't there. No, I just let go of her hand for a second! I'm realizing what can happen in a second. Many bad things can happen. She's yelling my name. I look around frantically. Peeta grabs my hand and her screams become fainter. We dash to the sound of her screams. Gale is right behind us. Before I know it, we are standing in front of Aaron and he stabs Prim with a knife in her stomach. I feel tears swell up in my eyes. I yell, "PRIM!" Her eyes roll over as I sprint to her falling body. "Prim!"

I hear a cannon and I hope it was signaling someone else's dead, not my sweet little Prim's death, not hers. Peeta and Gale sprint towards Aaron in fury. They don't stop beating him until another cannon goes off, leaving Aaron on the icy floor.

Tears fall out of my eyes loosely. I hold her body close to mine, and I hear her whisper, "Katniss?"

I look at her and say, "Prim, Prim stay with me."

She whispers, "Sorry, Katniss." Her eyes close and I hear a cannon go off moments later. I yell for the entire time. I see tears in Gale's eyes for the first time. I see them in Peeta too. I don't want to leave her here. My sweet little Prim, she's dead. She's gone. Peeta and Gale kneel next to me. They hug me as we look down at Prim's body. Her body is pale and cold. After hours of sitting there, I stop crying and pure fury settles in my heart. I let out a furious scream. Peeta and Gale have the same furious look on their faces. Then I say, "It's payback time. Those assholes from District 2 will die."

Just then, I feel Prim's chest rise and fall, and that's when I realize she's not dead.

**OKAY! So this chapter was a bit of an April fool's one. Be honest, did I get you? LOL. Leave a review because you know what that means! MORE REVIEWS= MORE CHAPTERS SOONER! Aren't ya'll happy Prim isn't dead =) **


	9. The Dead Tributes

**HEY! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my network went crazy and I couldn't update -_-**

**The Dead Tributes**

**Katniss' POV:**

My heart beats faster. I'm staring at her rising and falling chest. She's alive? She's alive! A small speck of happiness rings in my heart. It's huge compared to the happiness I've been feeling since we've gotten into this arena. Peeta and Gale look at each other with wide eyes before looking back down at Prim. I feel the tears threatening to escape my eyes. I don't want them to, but my heart has other plans. The tears fall out like a waterfall. I can't believe my eyes, but when her eyes jolt open, I know this is real. I hug her tightly as the tears run out. Peeta and Gale hug us both, and it's all one big group hug. When I hear a sharp shriek of pain, that's when it hits me. Prim is injured, badly. I let go of her as Peeta and Gale run to see if there's anything useful in the backpacks. They ruffle through the bags when Peeta pulls out a roll of something. It looks like tape, but it's not. It's some type of wrap that I remember mother and Prim using when I man injured his leg. Peeta runs to us, as Gale comes by his side and they get to work.

Peeta's good with this stuff because he actually paid attention to my mother when she'd show us this type of stuff for emergencies. I didn't pay attention because I'd usually be pondering about the vile things that can happen, which indeed is being a little too pessimistic. Okay, maybe it's a lot. But, right now, I'm looking at Prim and hearing her cries of pain makes my heart break, never to be repaired again. I wipe the tears out of my eyes when Peeta's finished wrapping the band right above Prim's waist where she's been stabbed. Prim's been stabbed…That makes it harder to stop crying. My little Prim got hurt, and I didn't. That should have been me, not sweet little Prim. Why does this have to happen? She winces in pain and I tell her, "Shhh, Prim, you'll be okay."

Gale carries her bridal style back to the cave. I'm walking behind them with Peeta, keeping my eyes around us, in alertness. Peeta grabs my hand, knowing that at this point, I'm going to be in alert like I should have been. He knows me too well. Peeta knows that now, after this happened, I'm not letting anyone go out by themselves. I'm not going to keep my eyes off our surroundings. He knows every thought I have right now because he knows me too well. He squeezes my hand, hoping to stop me from worrying. The touch of his hand makes my heart beat a little faster than it already is. He's the only person who can make me feel this way. I look up at him and has this look on his face. He's worried about me, Prim, Gale, our families back home, and everyone. He's holding my hand tighter, making me wonder if he's okay himself. I know he's not. Actually, no one is okay. I keep reminding myself that these are the games. No one is okay. Absolutely no one is.

When we get to the cave, we lay Prim on the floor of the cave, with blankets under her and covering her. I sit next to her as if to not let anything dangerous that can possibly happen in a cave hurt her. Gale sits next to Prim from the other side, with a pained expression on his face as he hears Prim wince and sometimes cry from the pain. I can stop from sobbing, so I do what I always do when I feel this way; burry my face into Peeta's chest as he holds me. He does just that, knowing. I hold Prim's hand as she starts to fall asleep. There's no way she's getting out of this cave, even when she's healed.

Nothing's happen yet. No cannons have been shot. Night comes easily and the fear of the Gamemakers comes back to me. I know they're mad at me for the bow and arrow incident. I'm scared for Prim's, Gale's, and Peeta's life that they'll try to kill one of us, or all of us. Why did I have to shoot that arrow at them? What the hell is wrong with me? I take calming breaths as I see Prim's sleeping body, and I'm glad it's not her dead body. Whose death was it when we mistakenly thought it was Prim's? We hear the anthem and Peeta and I decide to go out and see who's died. Gale wants to watch Prim and I'm glad for that. Gale has always loved Prim as a little sister. In fact, everyone is District 12 has loved Prim and that's why they were so depressed when her name came up. They were upset when all of us were chosen because we are responsible for the fresh meat that appears on their plates.

We watch the faces of the dead tributes go on. Aaron is dead. One of the huge guys from District 11 is dead; that must have been his cannon. That leaves one of the huge boys to fight by himself. The only boy from District 3 is dead. And that's it. Thirty-five tributes still alive…the Capitol must be getting bored, I am sure of that. The anthem goes off and the plain and dark sky of the arena is left behind it. I move really close to Peeta and lay my head on his shoulder. I take a deep breath and he puts an arm around my shoulders. He kisses my temple and I feel the warmth cover my body. I can't help but think of how I almost lost him and how close I was to losing Prim. I just want to go home. I want to run out to the woods with Gale and Peeta. I want to feel the wind blow my hair back, the fresh wind of the woods. I want to see Prim and mother getting excited for the many cures there is from one specific plant. The laugh and the smile that Prim has, my heart aches to hear it. I want to see Gale smile, truly smile, in the woods, which is the only place he actually smiles. I want Peeta to carry me over his shoulder as we laugh and run to the deepest parts of the woods. I want to be able to smile and see my father again, my mother, Madge who is so wanting us to come back, Rory and Posy. That will only happen if I try and stay focused on what really matters; going home.

Peeta's holding me tight and the coldness doesn't seem to bother me anymore, not when Peeta has his arms around me. We're just sitting there, when we hear many cannons being shot. I look up at Peeta with shock in my wide eyes. He looks back at me with shock also. Gale steps out of the cave and looks at us, also dumbfounded. These cannons are one after another until they abruptly stop. We're silent when we hear explosions and things fly sky high. I see bits of things flying, coming south from us. It must be a war in near the cornucopia.

"What do you think is going on there?" Gale's staring at the smoke coming right from the trees.

"Must be the Careers," Peeta says.

He's right. It must be the Careers. They're always fighting and attacking with no warning. They are heartless people…no…they're not people. They're animals. "Figures, but there had to be many tributes near the cornucopia for that many cannons to go off," I say. They know that, but that's not what I'm trying to say. There has to be something happening that they have so many tributes near the cornucopia for that to happen. I'm starting to worry for Prim suddenly. She must be sleeping, and I don't want to bother her because she needs to rest.

The next morning, I wake up in Peeta's arms under blankets. Gale's sleeping near Prim covered in blankets. No one's awake yet. I look at Peeta while he sleeps. His face is so serious from what it usually looks like. Of course it would. No one would be happy in this arena. I'm staring at Peeta, almost…lovingly. His eyes flutter open to reveal his beautiful blue eyes, looking right at me.

"Hey," he says in a sleepy voice as he strokes my hair behind my ear.

"Hi," I say back to him. He pulls me closer to him and I lay my head on his chest.

"Looks like Prim's looking better," he says hopefully.

I turn my head to look at Prim and the color on her face is returning. I don't believe she's better, but when her eyes slowly open and she calls for water in a hoarse voice, I think I'm starting to believe it. I quickly get up and help her drink water. When she turns her head, signally me she doesn't want anymore, she says, with a small smile, "That feels better." Her voice is now back to normal and it makes me smile.

Peeta moves towards us and smiles at Prim. Gale wakes up and sees that Prim's looking better. The corners of his mouth move a little bit, he's smiling, and I know it. He asks, "How you feeling, Prim?"

"Much better," she says.

I'm happy she's getting better, but I'm still not letting her fight. After we eat some bread Haymitch sent us, we hear a few more cannons go off. We look at each other in silence. I remember counting about ten cannons last night. Now, there were five cannons go off. That means 15 are dead in one night. This is good on one side, that being that the Gamemakers are not going to add anything horrifying to the games yet. And this is bad because I feel a small wave of sadness for the families of the dead tributes. That leaves 20 tributes left. And that means we are closer to getting home, but not just yet.

Gale is inside the cave while Peeta and I shoot some squirrels that are near the cave. I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn around to see the Careers from District 2. Peeta moves me behind him.

"Well isn't that weird. We find the star-crossed lovers from District 12! Where are your other friends?" One of them says. He's tall and has jet black hair. He's not as strong as Peeta is, but he looks vicious and rude.

We don't reply, but I have a feeling we're going to have to fight.

**CLIFFHANGER…WELL, KINDA! LOL NEED MORE REVIEWS :D PLEAZZEE! Anyways, I'm so glad that you guys are reading this and reviewing, you're amazing. 0_0 I'm shocked. **


	10. The Cold & Having Hope

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update in a while. Been writing for a while :-) **

**Katniss' POV: **

I'm staring at them in fury. Their laugh makes something start in my stomach. They're ruthless teenagers with no doubt that they'd not care if we died or not. No mercy. Peeta grips his bow tightly, as if trying to calm down. But, I don't think that's actually what he's trying to do. I'm not afraid, but I stay behind Peeta. I grab his free hand. I hope Gale doesn't step out of the cave because then the Careers will know we are hiding. The boy with the jet black hair, Dez, stands in front of us, holding an axe. The other three are another boy and two blond girls. Two against three isn't that bad. I can tell Dez was going to throw the axe at us, Peeta was going to shoot an arrow, and one of the girls was going to launch herself at me. But, I realize we've been breathing thick smoke this whole time, and it's taking its toll now.

Just then, a tree burning in flames lands between us. Peeta pulls me back from it; apparently I was dangerously close to it. I hear the screams of the Careers and I catch I glimpse at one of the blond girls burning alive. It makes me shudder as Peeta and I run to the cave to warn Gale and Prim. Gale stands up with a start and right away smells the smoke. We tell him what happened and we grab bags and Gale carries Prim over his shoulder.

We're running through the icy woods. I smell the smoke and I start to cough. My chest feels as if someone was pressing against it. The heavy smoke won't leave my system even when we are a little far from it. Suddenly, a fireball passes right to the right of me. My eyes widen and I look back, just enough to dodge another one that was going to take my head off. Fire does not mix with cold air for nothing. I hear ice crack as I try to run. And then a terrible coldness engulfs my entire body. I realize something horrifying.

I've fallen through the ice. And I'm drowning.

The water is dark and I can't see anything. The coldness keeps me captive and I find myself suffocating. I need air. That's all I'm thinking about. But soon I start to feel light headed and I fall into deep unconsciousness.

**Peeta's POV:**

I'm running with Gale just in front of me. I look back to see Katniss not there. My heart stops and I stop dead in my tracks. The fire seems to spread even further now that I've stopped. Gale, realizing that I'm not running, turns around to reveal his wide eyes. He knows Katniss is missing. I beckon for me to keep running with Prim. He's reluctant but I shout at him to leave. I will be back with Katniss. He says he'll meet me near the icy beach. I nod as I turn around to face where Katniss should have been. Gale reluctantly nods and sprints forward.

That's when I hear three cannons go off.

"KATNISS!"

No answer.

I try again. "KATNISS!"

I run back in a speed I've never ran in. "KATNISS!"

Worry and fear start to take effect on me. I'm running back, yelling her name. I can't find her. I'm running by many trees until I see a huge hole in the icy ground. Water is visible and I see Katniss' bow on the other side of the hole, lying on the ground by itself. My eyes widen and I run to the hole. The water is dark and it's useless to try to look through it. I see footprints leading up to the hole on the ground, so I know she's in there. I think of only one thing; jump in.

The water is freezing, but I'd do anything to get Katniss out of there. The dark water makes it difficult to see, but I can see a small amount because of the sun's rays streaming in from the hole. I look around and I see a thin figure; Katniss. I swim rapidly towards it and hold her by the waist. Swimming becomes more difficult but I manage to get out of the water. I'm on the icy ground again with Katniss next to me. She's coughing and her breathing is irregular. All I can hear is the chattering of her teeth. She's shivering continuously. Water comes out of her mouth as she gasps for air. I find myself shivering but I pick up Katniss with all the strength I have in me. I'm running in the direction that Gale was going in. My chest feels hard and I find it hard to breathe. I have to keep moving. As I run, the heat of the flames engulfs even more of the woods. How long can this last?

The last thing on my mind is falling into another hole. I run carefully, thinking about the woods. I run swiftly with Katniss laughing over my shoulder. The spring air is warm and the green lush trees surround us as I run. I wish so terribly that I was in District 12, in the woods, embracing every moment I have with Katniss. All the memories I've had were never filled with the memories that are going to haunt me if I ever get out of this arena. Even if we win, the Capitol will not cut our strings.

Once a Capitol puppet…always a Capitol puppet.

Katniss' laugh is soon replaced by her teeth-chattering. The lushes green trees are replaced by the burning ugly-looking trees. And the warm air is replaced by the freezing and cutting air of winter in this arena. I run for about a few more minutes and I find the dark waters where Gale is with Prim, who is standing on the icy ground, looking healed.

Prim's eyes widen as she eyes us. She runs to Katniss and me. Gale does the same and pretty soon, Katniss and I are covered in blankets. I hold Katniss, who is still shivering. She lays her head on my shoulder and whispers things in a soft and fragile voice. I whisper soothing words into her ear as she starts to fall asleep. I'm still cold and shivering, but the heat under these blankets makes the cold a little less uncomfortable. Katniss hasn't stopped shivering and it breaks my heart seeing her so…weak. Katniss is never weak, but she has her moments when she breaks down. My worst nightmare was having her get reaped. And she did. I didn't want Prim to be reaped or Gale. And they both did, including me.

I pull her closer to me and warmth starts to get stronger over the coldness. She whispers, "Peeta…"

I kiss her forehead. "Yes?"

She snuggles closer and closes her eyes. "Stay with me."

I kiss her nose and reply, "Always."

That's when a parachute comes down. Prim catches it and opens it to reveal bread. That small smile Prim gives after seeing the bread makes a small amount of hope return to me. I need to fight for Katniss, for Prim, and for Gale. There's no other reason.

The beach at night seems very strange. The sky has beautiful lights glowing. Some are green, some are blue, and some are purple. Katniss watches them in awe too. Prim is covered in blankets along with Gale. We stare at the sky and it's beautiful lights. Katniss' gray eyes glow with beauty as the lights from the sky and stars reflect on her eyes. She looks up at me and we are staring at each other. I'm looking into her eyes and she's looking into my eyes when I hear Prim and Gale say, "Just kiss her already!"

Prim's joking voice seems to brighten Katniss' face. She glances at her sister and Gale. I know she's glad they're okay. So am I. Katniss turns her attention to me again and I press my lips against hers. The soft kiss sends warmth up my body. I missed her soft lips. She kisses me back and lays her head on my chest. I know the Capitol must have eaten that up. I try not to roll my eyes in hatred and with that; I continue to stare at the sky.

The anthem is being played and the faces of the tributes go on. The blond girl from 2 is dead, meaning that there are only two Careers left. That's perfect. The two others are from District 4 and 7. That leaves 17 tributes alive. We've been in the arena for about…maybe four days. The Quell is moving a bit too fast. I wonder what the Gamemakers are going to do because of that. Probably nothing. But I hate to think what they might do.

. . .

**NO CLIFFHANGER! SEE, I CAN STOP WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS :-) **

**Anyways, I apologize again for not updating earlier. Sorry about that! HOPE U ENJOYED! **


	11. The Last Battle: Part One

**I really appreciate this. I really love that you guys still read it. My laptop is broken so that's why I can't update daily and that's why I haven't updated in about 4 days. I just want to say that I'm thankful for everyone who reads this story. REALLY, I LOVE YOU. LOL, anyways, this is really amazing and I plan on making one more chapter in the games. These will be the most exciting chapters. After that, I don't know if I'm going to write a sequel to this one. Maybe I will. I already have an idea for a sequel. I'm making it about their lives as Victors and how the Capitol keeps demanding things from them. It's all about making hard choices just to please the Capitol. Is that a good idea? Tell me because it really sounds good to me.**

**The Last Battle: Part One**

**Katniss' POV:**

_I wake up to the sound of ice cracking. Peeta is next to me, and he's already awake, looking around. Gale and Prim are nowhere to be found. Right when I realize this, I jolt up and stand up with Peeta right behind me. I look up to his face and he has that horrible look on his face. I don't like seeing him like this. His face looks grim and angry. He turns to look back out. We don't yell, we just look around frantically. This is the parts of the games that I hate the most. They leave you with that scared and worried feeling. Even worst, they leave you with apprehension. I despise it, and it just makes me feel empty and doubtful. At this point, I doubt anything will really surprise me. I just want to get out of here. Cannons shoot and I realize how fast the games have been going. This doesn't seem very good. _

_ I hear ice cracking from behind me to reveal a Prim covered in blood. She's running and the Careers from District 2 are behind her. Gale runs after her, and suddenly, a knife impacts his skull. It slices though his head and comes out the other way. My eyes widen as he falls to the floor. I scream and find myself wondering what I could have done to stop that. But that is quickly pushed aside by another body on the floor. This one makes me cry hard and scream. Prim's body lies on the floor and it makes me want to kill the Careers with my own hands. Then I see another body on the floor. Peeta's body is on the floor, bleeding to death. I scream and I hear the Careers laughing._

I wake up screaming my head off and sweating. I feel Peeta's arms wrap around me protectively as he whisper comforting things in my ear. I look around, breathing heavily. I see Prim's eyes on me, with that concerned look in them. Gale looks at me worried and startled. He was probably sleeping. My breathing slows down and I burry my face into Peeta's chest. Right now, I want to leave this place. I'm already having nightmares, and it doesn't make anything better. The warmth Peeta's gives me doesn't even help. And if that doesn't help, I don't know what.

In the arena, it must be morning. The gray sky is replaced by a warm sun and that beautiful blue that happens every spring in District 12. I remembered that the heat from the flames that almost burned us to death melted the ice that I fell through. Maybe the Gamemakers _are_ trying to speed up the games. They _want_ it to end. This does in fact surprise me. The games are moving quickly, and this doesn't sound that bad. But we thought they'd want us to get killed less often so this "show" lasts longer. I guess the Capitol wants their Victor already.

We decide to get up. I fill water bottles up with Prim. She seems very quiet and it makes my stomach churn. I hate seeing Prim like this, and it's the only time she's been so quiet, ever since the Reaping. After the Reaping, she'd try to act happy but we know she feels bad for the kids who were Reaped. I try to calm myself down when I hear a scream and three cannons go off. Who were those cannons? I don't have time to think about it because I hear something else that brings my ears to life. I quickly turn my head to find Career stabbing Gale repeatedly as Peeta's being stabbed silently too. I pick up my bow rapidly, trying to keep the tears and the screams from escaping my mouth. I hide behind one of the boulders on the beach and I shoot the Careers right on the head. My heart beat speeds up as I run to them with Prim's silent screaming behind me.

Pain settles in my chest because seeing their bodies on the ground makes tears run down my cheeks. I reach Peeta who is holding the place where he got stabbed and coughing up blood from his mouth. Prim goes to Gale and she examines him rapidly. She looks up at me and says, "Katniss, look in the bags for the wrapping bands that Peeta and Gale wrapped around me last time."

I nod and quickly ruffle through the bags. I find it and hand it to Prim. She rips a piece off her shirt and wets it with some of the water we filled the waters with. She cleans Gale's injury with it as I hold Peeta, trying to stop the tears flowing out of my eyes because I need to be strong. For him. When Prim finishes with Gale, she moves to Peeta quickly, doing the same for Peeta. I walk over to Gale and he's stopped bleeding, but he looks very pale. I try to make sure he doesn't go unconscious because that would be too close to stay unconscious for ever. I kneel next to him and his eyes flutter open. "Katniss," he croaks.

"I'm here Gale," I say to him, comforting. I grab his hand.

He turns his head and looks at Peeta, "Is Peeta okay?"

"I don't know, but he is going to be okay, Prim is taking care of him," I say. Gale has always worried about us, and he'd worry about us before himself. I hear Peeta moan in pain and I let go of Gale's hand. Prim is still looking at Peeta, putting a cloth over his head, and then she does the same to Gale. I lay next to Peeta, I grab his hand, and stroke his blond hair. He slightly smiles and I kiss his forehead. He pouts playfully and I roll my eyes and this actually makes me smile, never minding the fact that we are in an arena and that Gale and him have been stabbed. I kiss his lips softly, and I stay like that until I decide it's time for us to eat. Prim and I feed Gale and Peeta squirrel and we eat ourselves. We here a few cannons throughout the day. I try to calm down and I count two cannons from the Careers I killed, the other three we heard when we were filling the water bottles. And then now, I heard four. That means six tributes left including us. And that means there are only two tributes left for us to fight.

I start to fall asleep after the anthem plays. But the terrible scream I hear makes me wake up with a start. I look around in the darkness in frantic. I can see because it's still not completely dark. The last thing I see is two feet being pulled inside the woods.

Prim's feet.

**Hope you guys liked! Really tired and I'm just crazy with this stuff. I know that some parts of the games are being left out …sorry about that. **


	12. The Last Battle: Part Two

**Last Chapter for the Games :D Don't worry, we still need the Victors' interviews and when they return to District 12, when they move into the Victors Village. :-) Anyways, this one is just for you guys. **

**The Last Battle: Part Two**

**Katniss' POV:**

I'm thinking about absolutely nothing. The shock paralyzes me with fear. I remember what my mother told me. The only reason I'm fighting is for those I love. I'm breathing so loudly and staring at the feet being dragged into the woods. It takes me seconds to realize that the feet belong to my little sister, Prim. Memories flash in my head as if I'm having an emotional breakdown. I can't remember the last time I had one. It was just me and Peeta, and it was a time when Primrose was on the verge on dying because she had a sickness that was so great that even my mother couldn't cure it.

_I'm sitting on a log, crying my eyes out. Thinking about Prim makes it even worse. I've been crying for so long that my head feels as if it were to blow up. The winter air doesn't help either. It sends shivers and Goosebumps down my back. The world seems like a blur through my eyes. My father just died, and Prim is sick with an illness named pneumonia. Mother has tried all she can, but her odds of surviving are very slim. The District doctor has tried everything in his power. But, only the Capitol has the solution to this, and it's very hard to get their advanced medicine. _

_ I've been sitting here, crying like a maniac and pathetic loser for hours when I hear the soft and comforting voice that belongs to the only blond, blue-eyed boy in the Seam. I turn my head to look at him, and for a minute, I don't feel alone anymore. But then his blue eyes remind me of Prim's. I turn my head again and start to cry again. I know he doesn't like seeing me like this. He told me himself. This boy makes everything better for me, but this, this is too strong and nothing can make it better. He walks towards me and sits next to me. I look up to meet his ocean blue eyes. His blue eyes look sad and distressed. My eyes feel hard and my nose barely lets me breathe. I move closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. _

_ "She'll be okay, Katniss. Trust me, she's strong, and I believe there's hope buried under it all," he says, breaking the silence._

_ "I know she's strong, but I'm not like you, Peeta. It takes a lot more to get my hopes up. And at this point, nothing can get me to believe she'll get any better. Every day, she gets worst. It depresses me and it makes me want to leave the house," I explain to him. He moves me closer to him. _

_ "Don't think like that. Do it for Prim. Show her that you believe she'll get better. Show her that she will be okay. Encourage her to get better. If you leave every day to the woods and not say a word to her, she'll feel like you have no hope for her. Katniss, speak to her, make her believe in herself. She needs you," Peeta says, a bit encouragingly. _

_ Peeta has a way with words. He can convince me of anything. That's why, that day, I went to talk to Prim. She smiled when she saw me, and it almost made me break down in tears. But, I knew I had to stay strong for Prim, so I had a conversation with her, and when she asked me if she'd get better, I said, "You bet. When you get off this bed, I'm taking you to the bakery and buy you a cake," I smiled. She smiled widely and the next day, she was healed. _

_ And that's when I never doubted Peeta's words. I learned to believe in my little sister. _

My heart beats fast, extremely fast. The world seems like nothing right now. The arena disappears from my sight. My objective is to get Prim back here, by my side. It's as if I was hunting back in District 12. The animal is what catches my eye. I run for it, swiftly and quietly, making sure I don't startle it. But in this case, it's no animal. It's my sweet little sister Primrose. Nowhere in hell is she going to get hurt again. Anger surges through my body and I look down at Peeta and Gale. They're injured, asleep, and I'm pretty sure both of the Careers left are the ones who have Primrose. I lay a knife next to them just to make sure that if they hear anything, they'd have something to fight with. I grab my bow and race the direction the feet went.

The air is thin and it makes it harder to breathe. The wind as I run blows my hair back. Barely anything is visible because of the night. Just the light of the moon is there to light the way. The way to my sister's life. I run faster than I have ever ran. I can hear her screaming get closer and closer as I run. This pass my mind at every second that passes by. I think of many reasons why. Why I'm in this arena in the first place. Why Primrose is the one who gets hurt the most. Why Peeta and Gale are injured when I'm going against two Careers.

I hold my bow close to my chest, aiming at anything that comes in front of me as I run. When I see her, my eyes widen and I think my heart stops. There are no trees, just a plain circle surrounded by trees. The Careers are a girl and a boy. The girl has dark hair with light skin. Her eyes are yellow, a yellow that glow with fire and evil. The boy is Dez. He smirks with his eyes glowing evilly. _Let the flames begin_, I think to myself. If he wants a fight, he'll get it. But, I'm going to win this one, with Primrose, Gale, and Peeta all returning safely to District 12, even if it means that I'll die in the process.

Prim hangs by a tall metal pole. There are ropes around her hands, tying her to the pole above her head, and there are ropes on her feet. Blood flows from the corner of her mouth and she cries. I step towards her, but Dez takes one step closer to me.

"No one to fight for you, is there?" The girl asked. I shoot her a glare and it only makes her smile. I aim my bow at them, glances at Primrose from the corner of my eye.

Dez just grins, stirring something similar to fear in my stomach. They're much stronger than me. They're faster than me. But, I won't let that change my mind. I'm getting out of this arena one way or another. And I'm taking Prim, Gale, and Peeta all with me. I was going to let an arrow fly through Dez' chest, but something horrifying came out of the woods and attacked him. I take this moment to run to Prim. The things that pinned Dez to the ground are…mutts. They have yellow fur with strips of red. They're eyes are jet black, that glow with fire in them. Those things are hideous. My eyes widen and I start to untie Prim. I quiet her down as I do. The girl sees me after fighting off a mutt. She runs to me but before she can, I pick up my bow and arrows. But, I'm too late. She has me pinned to the floor. Her fingers wrap around my throat as I hear Prim scream. I struggle to get her off of me. I feel the ground with my hands as I run out of breath. I feel a rock and pick it up. I hit the girl's temple with it, very hard. Her grip on my throat doesn't loosen. My eyes get teary because this might actually be my end. I try to reach for my bow, but I just can't reach it. My vision starts to blur. I no longer hear Prim's screams and my hearing goes off. That's what I thought, Prim kicks it to me. When it reaches my hands, with the last strength I have in me, I stab her in the skull with it. Warm blood falls near my lips and on my face. Her grip on my neck loosens and I throw her off of me. I gasp for air and that's when my hearing comes back.

Dez is still being attacked by the yellow ugly-looking mutts. He cries in pain and he yells, "Kill me, kill me already."

I run to Prim and untie her. She hugs me and I almost squish her to death. When we pull apart, I pick up my bow and arrows. I can't let him suffer through this. I know he was rude, mean, and ruthless. But we're all going through the same nightmare. And I would want the same if I was being attacked by mutts. I aim my bow right on his head. He mouths, _Thank you, _before I send the arrow flying through his skull. I breathe heavily as Prim holds my hand and we run through the woods. I feel as I'm running to Peeta. I am though. It takes me seconds to realize that we won the 75th Hunger Games. The Quarter Quell. I breathe heavier as I get to the beach. I find them standing, looking worried. Peeta holds his stomach in pain, since that's where he got stabbed. Gale, when he sees us, falls to his knees. Peeta's look of concern fades a little as I get to him. Then we hear the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Victors of the Quarter Quell! Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Primrose Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark!"

Gale and Peeta turn to us in shock. I hug Peeta tightly, hoping that I don't have to let go. I feel his arms go around me tightly. We hear the hovercraft and we feel the wind of it too. We look at each other, and to end this "show" for the Capitol, we group hug. The embrace is strong and warm. This is the reason why I fight. I fight to keep Prim, Gale, and Peeta alive. And it makes me smile, despite our situation, because I'm successful. We are successful. I want to get to District 12 and see mother. For the first time, I crave to see my mother. She might have zoned out because of my father's death, but she believed in me. I bet she was sitting on our bedraggled couch watching my every move on our crappy TV. I bet Madge was watching all of us. And it makes me smile wider that Gale and Madge have a chance to form a relationship. The hovercraft picks up.

We did it. Only the interview is left, and then we return to the peaceful and ugly District 12. But that ugly and peaceful district is my home. Our Home. And it makes me proud to say that we are coming back. We made it.

**Hope you guys liked it. I'm tired, but I managed to write it! Thanks for reading. I'll post about 3 more chapters and then the end. :-) **


	13. The Victors

**Bleep! Thanks to everyone who reviews. *Dancing like an idiot*. Just to clear things out. I'm making a chapter for the interview and when they get crowned as Victors, which is this one. Then when they go back to District 12. Lastly, when they move to the Victors Village. Then one short last chapter about how there life in District 12 is after everything. **

**I decided to start that story about their lives as Victors. But trust me, it's not going to be boring and they're not going to be staying in District 12 because of the Victory Tour. Anyways, ENJOY.**

**The Victors**

**Katniss' POV:**

I wake up in a white-walled room. There's a dreadful smell that pinches my nose every time I breathe. There are wires attached to me, and they're nuisance. One of the wires goes into my wrist, doing whatever it is doing. My head feels heavy and my eyes hurt. The bright light that hangs on the ceiling illuminates my face, making my eyes hurt even further. The few small cuts on my arms are gone. These machines seem to be healing me. I just hope they heal Gale and Peeta. The thought makes me stand up. Surprisingly, I stand up and my legs don't fail me or let me fall. They feel stronger than I thought. I rip the wires off me, setting some machines to beep wildly. I ignore it and before I can reach the door, two woman in white come in and push me back to the bed. I try to fight them but next thing I know, they inject me with something. I lay on the bed, slowly falling into unconsciousness.

The next time I get up, nothing happen. I've done it a few times already, and I think they're tired of coming in and making me lay back on the bed. I walk out the room to be greeted by my stylist, Davey and Primrose. When I see Prim, I immediately pull her into a hug. Her bloody face from the games is no longer in the condition it used to be. It's now clean and beautiful as always. She slightly smiles when we pull away. I look up at Davey and I pull him into a hug too. He laughs a little and hugs me back. He tells me we need to go get ready for the crowning. They interview us again, just the Victors all together this time. I want nothing more than to leave the Capitol already and go home. But, we have to do the interview. The Capitol citizens are dying to see us again. It doesn't surprise me that they do. Even the people who didn't bet on us, they want to see us too.

I'm in my room in seconds. They don't let us see the boys until the interview. My prep team gets started on us, and in a few minutes, they have me bathe in a some substance that smells very appalling. Then they are doing my makeup along with Prim's nails. While they get my makeup done, they start to ask me questions and not let me answer them because they're talking too fast and they gossip at the same time.

"Oh my goodness, Katniss! We are so happy to see you again! You were a fighter that last battle! We're very proud of you," says Kiki, her red curls jumping up and down, and her golden drawings on her body glowing brighter than ever.

I only manage a small smile because Julie is plucking my eyebrows. It sends little pinches through my skull every time she picks at my eye brows.

"I can't wait to see Peeta's reaction when he sees you! You're going to look beautiful," exclaims Brenda, with her tattoos looking more realistic than usual. She's the one who's interested the most in my and Peeta's relationship.

"What's going to happen with you guys?" I lose track of who's saying what. Prim laughs at most comments and questions. I glance at her from the corner of my eyes and smile. All I know is the nightmares are just going to start. But, that's not on my mind right now. Prim's safe, and she's here with me.

While my prep team talks about Peeta and me as if I was never here, I think of how our lives will be as Victors. We have to live in the Victors Village. What's going to happen to our hunting Sundays? Are we even going to be able to hunt anymore? The only thing that kept me going was Primrose and those I love, and the fresh air of the woods. Now, that's probably going to be taken away. I push that thought aside and zone in the conversation my prep team is having. Really, it's ridiculous.

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"Hey Primrose, do you think they'd have children?"

I heard that one clearly. And I don't know why, but it leaves me thinking. Do I want children? My direct answer would be a no. I don't want t bring a child in the world we live in today. It's just not wise. I wouldn't want to have a child and let them be Reaped and there's nothing I can do about it. And a child from a Victor always has a better chance on being Reaped, and I would never let that happen. Then it leaves me thinking about Peeta. Does he want children? I'm thinking ridiculous things that my prep team gets into my head. I sigh as my prep team gets to my nails.

"Primrose, do you have a boyfriend?" That came from Julie, and it sounded so curious and suspicious that it makes me burst out laughing. Brenda gets startled by my sudden outburst and messes up on my finger nails. She smiles a little and mumbles something about being careful and, "Katniss, don't scare me like that."

Prim blushes furiously. I turn my head to look at her, suspiciously. I raise an eyebrow and she immediately replies, "No, I don't have one."

There's a ding that goes off in my head. Rory Hawthorne. I still have my eyebrow raised and she puts her hands up innocently. Our prep team looks from me to Prim repeatedly. "Okay, I believe you, Prim," I say, sarcastically.

She doesn't reply, but stays in silence. I don't really care that much, but Prim's too young for a boyfriend. Even if it's Rory. I always knew that she liked him, but I never bothered to ask her.

"Anyways," starts Kiki, stretching out the word, "it's time to put on your dresses!"

In a few minutes, I'm staring at someone in the mirror who is not me. She's beautiful, confident, and engaging. She can charm Panem is she wanted to. The dress is strapless and tight from the top, filling in the spots of my body that used to be there before the games. It's green glowing color makes my skin glow even brighter than it already is. From the lower waist and down it's feathery and light. The dress only goes up to my knees, letting my shoes show. My shoes are dark flats. I'm glad I don't have to wear high heels. I take a deep breath as Davey comes in, looking at me, pleased with his work. My hair is in its braid that I usually have it in.

I take one look at my sister. She's wearing a light yellow feathery dress. Her hair is down in curls that go a little over her shoulders. Her shoes are flats just like mine, but their color is white with sparkles. She smiles when she sees me. I smile back.

. . .

All I hear is the sound of Caesar Flickerman's voice booming around the room. I still haven't seen either Gale or Peeta. I breathe in and out, trying to clam myself down. This is the last thing we have to do before we leave this place and head back home. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Victors of the 75th Hunger Games!" The crowd roars in cheers and screams. We head on stage and almost immediately, my eyes go on Peeta. He's wearing a navy blue suit with sparkly outlines of waves on the sleeves of his suit. I smile widely as he opens his arms for a hug. Before I know it, I run into them and I'm in his embrace. I feel his lips press against mine. Everything seems to fade and it's only me and him in the world. We hear the crowd "aw". You grow tired of it, but since I'm leaving this place, I'm fine with it. Caesar puts his hand on Peeta's shoulder and laughs. He go sit down, hand-in-hand.

"Okay, so tell me Gale, how did you feel when Primrose was injured?" Caesar asks, with a little sympathy in his voice.

Gale makes a sad expression, and I think it's real. "It hurt me deeply, a lot. I don't like seeing Primrose like that. It felt as if something was killing me in the inside," he replies, sadly.

Caesar nods and looks at the crowd for a second before continuing. "Katniss," Caesar starts, grabbing my attention. "What was the first thing that popped into your head when you saw Peeta on the ground, unconscious?"

I don't have to rack my brain for an answer. It's easy. "The first thing was pain. There were many things going through my head at that point. I couldn't imagine losing Peeta," I reply, honestly. I hold Peeta's hand tighter, as the images of the games at that point come back to me. I try to push them away, but I can't. It feels as if we are still in the games, fighting for our survival.

The interview goes on like this. He keeps asking us about the events that happened in the games. Then, a video plays, showing all of our actions. Peeta's grip on my hand tightened when the scenes from when I was fighting the two Careers come on. I look up at his face and it looks hurt and heartbreaking as he watches. I squeeze his hand in reassurance. The scene when I was zooming out of the world is when he had enough and looked down at the floor. Prim was on the border of crying as she saw me and herself. I have to close my eyes to keep the tears from streaming down. Our nightmare has just begun, and it hurts that Prim had to go through it. The sleepless nights are just ahead. I know nightmares will not leave us alone, ever. Gale was not even paying attention to anything. He was staring at the floor, his furious face turning redder every moment. Gale gets angry for many reasons that I don't quite understand. But this reason I do. He's always hated the Capitol, and we did to, but not like Gale. I know he doesn't like that we had to go through this, in fact, he doesn't even like the fact that any one has to go through this. He's probably thinking about the circumstances being different. What if the Capitol were in the games, not the districts? I know Gale, and it's quite visible that he's thinking that just by his face.

The scene is over and they crown us with golden crowns that glisten in lights. Caesar closes the show with something I wished he hadn't said. "Goodnight ladies and gentlemen! Give a round of applause for this year's Victors! This isn't the last time we'll see them." My heart almost dropped.

. . .

We're on the train, Haymitch and Astra are sitting quietly as I walk to the back of the train, with Peeta behind me. The train stops right when we get to the back of the train. He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him while we stand, looking at the tracks in front of us. I look up at him and he looks down at me. I stare into his eyes for a moment until I feel his soft lips on mine. Warmth spreads over me, making me melt. I smile when we pull away, and I wish we hadn't.

"I love you," he whispers, our foreheads against each other.

I don't hesitate to say them back. Once I feel his lips against mine again, I say them back. "I love you too."

We get off the train and I immediately see my mother waiting for me next to Madge. I let go of Peeta's hand. Peeta has no one. His mother probably doesn't even care enough to show up. I decide to grab his hand again and pull him with me to greet my mother. She smiles widely when she sees us and Prim doesn't hesitate to hug her. I hug her right after Prim, with my hands locked with Peeta's. My mother is so happy to see us that she even hugs Peeta. I hear what she whispers to him, "Don't break my daughters heart."

Peeta smiles and replies, "Never."

Primrose and mother leave to go home. Peeta leaves to go see the witch of his mother. Peeta doesn't deserve a mother like that. He deserves a better mother than that. I don't know how that woman doesn't feel shame for how she acts. Gale waves at me as he leaves and I smile and point to Madge who stands next to me. He smiles and waves at Madge, who blushes furiously.

I'm walking the streets of District 12 with Madge. She talks about how things have been and I can tell she's hiding something from me. "And there's something dreadful that has happened, Katniss."

I look at her, waiting somewhat desperately for her to continue. "What happened?"

She takes a breath and says, "Peeta's mother past away."

**Hope you guys liked :) **


	14. Moving On

**Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad I got this much reviews. Anyways, two more chapter after this and then I post the sequel! ENJOY.**

**Moving On**

**Katniss' POV: **

The last thing I remember is running to Peeta's house. I'm still running. My heart beats fast and this feels like the games all over again. But this time, I'm not running from anything. I keep telling myself that I'm back home, worry free. But it doesn't feel this way exactly. My heart breaks into a million pieces as I think about Peeta. I know the woman was a witch, but that's the only family he had. But then I think to myself. He has me, he has Prim who loves him like a brother, along with Gale. I love him. It doesn't really make a difference. Does it? The autumn air is cool, but the sun heats my skin. I'm only wearing a sweater that my mother gave me when we we're in the train station. The back of the sweater blows backwards as I run. The Seam probably looks no different. Tomorrow we move into the Victors Village. Instead of four, we get three because Prim's living with me. Peeta has one for his own. And Gale has one for his family and himself. Peeta's going to be living on his own, alone. I take a deep breath and I keep running as I enter the Seam.

I run through the Seam to find his house. Outside, there are five Peacekeepers, blocking the door. They take one look at me and move from the door, letting me go inside. When I'm inside, I see the small couch, part of it occupied by the blond, blue-eyed, the only one in the Seam, boy that I fell in love with years ago. He has his hands in his eyes, his elbows on his knees, as he sits on the couch, not making any sounds that indicate that he's crying or anything. There's a dreadful smell in the room…of liquor. Peeta's mother drank a lot, she ate everything Peeta brought in with a lot of work, and sometimes he'd come to my house in the middle of the night with a bloody nose and a bleeding head because the woman punched him or threw a wine bottle at him. Every time he'd come to my house like that, I'd secretly let tears roll down my face, and then wipe them because I realize how weak I was being. That sadness was soon replaced by anger. Right now, my face drops and when he looks up, with red puffy eyes, my heart breaks. Those blue orbs of his are filled with sadness. I knew how Peeta felt about his mother. She'd do many things to him, but he always loved her. He was too good of a son for her. I remember how she used to be before his father died. She'd always smile and she was probably one of the nicest people in Panem. But after Peeta's father died, she was torn.

"Peeta?" I quietly call his name. I walk towards the couch and sit next to him. He's staring straight ahead. In his hand, he holds something that looks like a paper. Something in that paper made him break down, because he usually never does cry a lot. He turns his head to face me. His eyes are puffy and the blue mixes with the red awfully, making my heart break into more pieces.

He holds the paper up high enough for me to see it. "Do you know what she wrote in this?" I wait for him to continue. "This is a letter she wrote before she started drinking. She wrote it because she knew she was going to die. In the note, she wrote something about her drinking meaning something," I look at him in shock. "She drank because she didn't want to live anymore, she thought I didn't need her, and because she thinks I can carry on without her," he hands me the letter.

I open it and start to read it. My eyes widen at every single one of her words. I can't imagine how Peeta feels right now.

_Dear Peeta,_

_ When you read this, I know I've passed on. Don't miss me, and I know you won't. You probably hate me right now, because of everything I've done to you. My drinking was for a reason, Peeta. I know you can move on, without me. I don't want you to miss me, in fact, I want you to forget me. And I bet that'd be easy, considering how bad of a mother I've been. Living without me would be easier for you to handle. No more feeding the "witch" and getting her liquor so she can beat you with the bottles after. Remember one thing son…You'll be better without me. Go live your life, and stay out of trouble. _

_ Love, _

_ You're mother, the "Witch"_

I can't even process what I just read. How can a mother be so disgraceful? If she was here once more, I would let all my energy go into yelling and screaming at her. I'd tell her how pathetic and brainless she is. I look up from the note, to see Peeta standing near a window, and looking out of it.

"All those years, all those years of her treating me terribly were because she didn't want me to miss her, she wanted me to hate her and forget her. I hope she knows it didn't work," he says, slightly angry.

I walk up to him and hug him. I can't find the words to say. Or maybe I can think them, but they stumble on my tongue and they can't find their way to my lips. Surprisingly, Peeta hugs me tighter and buries his face into my neck. We don't move until I hear the door creak open to reveal Gale. He has a miserable look on his face. We pull away and Peeta and Gale look at each other for a while, until Gale rushes to Peeta and gives him a hug. We both understand how Peeta felt about his mother, and even if it's hard to admit, we both felt a little sorry for the woman. She was dealing with the death of her husband, but didn't she know that she had Peeta? She was being selfish. But it's not right for me to insult her, especially under what used to be her roof.

We sit on Peeta's couch as it gets dark. Gale just finished the letter and he sits there in silence, probably not being able to believe what he read. I can't believe it either. We're quiet for a second. I take a deep breath before I decide to break the silence. "You're not alone, Peeta."

Gale decides to speak up also. "You have us, you have Prim. We're always going to be here for you, and that will never change. You'll never be alone."

Peeta looks at both of us for a while. The corners of his mouth slightly curve as he says, "I know you guys will always be here for me. And I thank you very much for that."

We smile and hug him. Gale leaves after a while, leaving me with Peeta. As we sit on the couch, I cuddle next to him. There's silence between us. We're both afraid of breaking it, because at this moment, we are both lost in our thoughts. Before I left the train station with Madge, Haymitch said something to me that I decided to ignore because he seemed a bit drunk. But now it's starting to irritate me. His words bounce around in my skull, his bothersome words. We know that once you're a Victor, the Capitol will never leave you alone. The Victory Tour is just ahead of us, and facing each and everyone the district dealing with the loss of their tributes makes me feel unease. Why can't Haymitch words leave my mind? I sigh as the words repeat themselves in my head before I doze off on Peeta's couch.

_"The Capitol will keep bothering you. They'll demand things that you cannot refuse to give them. And when you do refuse, they'll kill you. I don't know who, or how, but they'll get cha," he says, as he staggers away in the direction of the Victors Village. _

**Thanks for reading this! Next chapter is on moving to the Victors Village, and then the last is on their lives as Victors! REVIEW PLEASE.**


	15. The Victors Village

**Okay, second to last chapter. Today, I'm posting the one when they move to the Victors Village. I'd like to thank everyone who read. You guys are GREAT! No, you guys are amazing! :-) **

**The Victors Village**

**Prim's POV:**

I wake up to the sound of my mother calling me down. My room is clean of all our belongings. Our furniture stays because the house in the Victors Village is furnished. Buttercup, my lovely cat, moves with us too. Katniss isn't really fond of him, but she doesn't tell me I can't bring him with us. I dress myself in my jeans and a purple t-shirt. The Capitol will supply us with clothing and other things that come from the Capitol. I wonder what they'd make us wear. I let my hair down in curls and I head downstairs. The minute I get there, Katniss comes inside. Katniss looks stunned and tired. Some of her hair sticks out in sticks out in every direction. She has been out all night, probably with Peeta. Mother turns around, with a questionable look on her face. I sigh and leave the room, Buttercup silently following me. I go to the kitchen and play with Buttercup as I hear mother and Katniss talk. Their words are quiet and barely hit my ears. I don't like listening to them argue, but this seems less like an argument. When the conversation dies out and they come in the kitchen, mother says, "Primrose," I know she's going to say something bothersome, because she only uses my full name when it's something that is going to move me, "Peeta's mother past away."

My mouth opens in shock. His mother wasn't the best, but I felt sorry for her. It was sad when Peeta would come in our house in the middle of the night, bleeding from his nose and his head. I can't speak for a moment. All I manage to say is, "Oh," and it's barely above a whisper. Katniss leaves the kitchen to get ready. Mother and I decide to go ahead of her because we know Katniss is going to take her time. Mother and I walk through the Seam, and then through Town. We look like merchants since we are both blond and have blue eyes. But people recognize me, and they stare. It makes me a little uncomfortable and it brings back memories from the games. I stare at the ground and move closer to mother. Mother, sensing my discomfort, grabs my hand and squeezes it in reassurance. As I walk through the last parts of Town, I think about how our lives will be like as Victors. The Capitol won't leave us alone. They'll keep asking things from us. I wish we were never in the games, but it has all happened. We won, and now more is to come. There's a bigger spark starting. Let the flames begin.

**Katniss' POV:**

There's a quiet ticking in my head. I'm probably going crazy. Shudders run down my back as I think about the things ahead of us. Prim is my biggest worry. What's going through her head at this moment? Is she hurting? Is she having nightmares? I know mine are just starting. I sigh and dress myself in dark jeans and a t-shirt. I braid my hair in its signature braid. I head downstairs, looking around the small house that I'm leaving behind. It's strange because I never thought I'd be leaving it. It has been my home all my life, and it feels odd leaving it. I look around one more time, and as I open the door, I take breath and step out.

The Seam is quiet today, but the Town is as busy as always. I walk through the Seam, people occasionally looking at me. Some of them look away, but others stare as if they never saw me before, or I'm a hideous monster. It bothers me so much that I start to walk faster, until I reach Town. I feel it go quiet as people stop doing what they're doing, just staring at me. I keep walking, looking at the ground, trying not to burst with discomfort and anger that boils in me like a pan of boiling hot water. Their eyes seem to say, "Look at that girl, she's from the Seam." It makes me want to break something. But I remind myself, I won the Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell, and things will never be the same. The Town goes busy again, and the chatter of people hits my ears. They don't seem to be talking about me, which I know they will. Some people are still glancing at me. As I leave Town, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

The Victors Village is quiet, except for Prim and Rory talking and mother talking to Hazelle, Gale's mother, and Gale standing near my new home. When he sees me, he starts to walk towards me. I look around to see that Peeta isn't here still. Gale approaches me with a serious expression on his face. "Hey," he says, grimly.

I was going to say something when I see Peeta walking up to us, looking bothered. His eyes seem to think otherwise. He looks up at us, and he smiles. That smile, I know, is forced. He's trying to forget, and he's trying hard. Gale and I glance at each other before I say, "Hey, Peeta." I grab his hand and I get ready to live in the Victors Village.

. . .

We've been in the Victors Village for about a week already. Things seem so different. But Peeta, every day, seems to be coming back. Today, he seems like the old Peeta. But I can't help but think that he's still hurting. Gale and Madge have been talking a lot lately, and that's the only good thing happening around here. Primrose wakes up with nightmares, screaming. I scream when I wake up too. But Prim's screams are painful and loud. Once, Gale and Peeta came inside, looking worried because they heard the screams. Hearing Prim's screams hurts me every time, and the pain always feels new. It feels as if I never heard her scream like that, and each time it hurts more and more.

I sit on the steps of my house. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that this is my home now, my home given to me by the Capitol. I wonder how Gale feels about living here. He probably hates it. Of course he does, he hates it as much as he hates the Capitol. We can't go hunting anymore, we're sure the Capitol still has cameras around the district, watching our every move. It drives me crazy. Having nothing to do makes it hard to keep myself sane. Peeta paints inside his home, painting everything he saw in the games, keeping himself from going insane. Gale uses things around his house to make things. He made Primrose a bracelet out of leaves and a flower. The flower was a primrose. Gale made me a necklace. Prim, Prim paints with Peeta. He shows her how to paint different things. And when she's around him, he doesn't paint the games, trying not to get Prim even more nightmares. Everyone has something to keep themselves from going insane, but me. I have nothing. Peeta asks me to join him paint. But I always refuse. But today, I'm going to join him and Prim. Otherwise, I'll on a rampage, screaming at everyone.

I walk up to his house, opening the door that is already unlocked. I find Gale painting something that looks like trees in the forest. Prim laughs as Peeta spills blue paint all over him. Hearing her laugh makes me smile. I look around to see Rory helping Gale with mixing paints. Gale and Rory laugh together. Some of his other siblings are here, each drawing or painting something. To my surprise, Haymitch is using a pencil to draw whatever it is he's drawing. He doesn't look wasted our anything, he looks normal. His hair is combed and his clothes are clean. He smiles as he sees everyone laughing as they paint. I smile to myself. Everyone is here, laughing and looking as if they were never hurt by the Capitol. Peeta laughs with Prim as she messes up on a flower she's painting. They all notice me at the same time. Peeta smiles and asks, "Care to join us?"

I smile wider and reply, "Sure."

He smiles and Prim looks at me. I smile at her, and my heart skips a beat when she smiles back. This one isn't forced. Her eyes shine brightly and her face brightens up. What have I been doing refusing to spend time with them? For the next hour, Peeta shows me how to paint small things like flowers, trees, and the sky with clouds. We all laugh as I spill light blue over myself. Peeta smiles and this one is his true smile, as if we were in the woods. He presses his lips to mine. I feel warmth take me over. I haven't felt his lips in days. He seems happier and I think he has forgotten about his mother. We hear the door creak open. My smile widens as I see that it's Madge. Gale brightens up as Peeta, glancing at Gale, asks Madge to join us. We paint and I finally feel as if we are all healing, slowly of course. Everyone's laugh makes something settle in my stomach. I hear Haymitch's laugh for the first time. I hear Gale laugh for real, as if he really was feeling great, which I know he hasn't felt in years. Prim's laughter along with Rory's as they paint makes me smile even wider. I give her a look and glance at Rory and back at her. She blushes and I laugh. That feeling hits me with realization. That feeling is something I haven't felt in a very long time.

That feeling is happiness.

Happiness

**Hope you guys liked! :-) Be out on the lookout for my last chapter!**


	16. Let the Flames Begin

**Hey everybody! This is the last chapter for this story! Thanks to everyone who read. Thank you lots! It's very short, but it's like introducing the sequel, so thanks for reading. Seriously, you guys are awesome!**

**Let the Flames Begin**

**Katniss' POV:**

Life as Victors isn't pleasant. You might think that we're lucky to have won. But, sleepless nights await every Victor. You might have not killed anyone in the Hunger Games, but watching every moment of it is scarring you as you know it. I now understand Haymitch's reasons to drink. That way, he's keeping the nightmares away. That vile liquid comforts him in a way I find peculiar. But, it's his way of keeping the nightmares away like mine is having Peeta close to me. Somehow, he sends the nightmares away, but when I do have them, he's always there. Haymitch is right about one thing. The Capitol will never leave us alone. This is just the beginning of their absurd demands that we can't refuse. And it scares me for reasons that involve Peeta and me.

**Peeta's POV:**

Painting is one way I keep myself from going insane. Seeing Katniss every day is another way. Nightmares only make this life tougher to endure. Haymitch is mostly drunk, but he's always warning us about the Capitol. I've grown tired of hearing it. It only makes me wish even more that none of us were in the Hunger Games. We could be in the woods right now, hunting and pushing our worries aside. But that's not going to happen. The Capitol will demand things, many things from us. There are reasons why every Victor no matter what district has an addiction to something. It's because these games leave a scar on you, and it's not visible in the outside. Not everyone can see it, only those who have been in the same position can. Keeping nightmares away is another challenge, and it makes the ordeal of keeping yourself sane even more difficult.

**Gale's POV:**

I've had it already. Seeing everyone suffer greatly makes my stomach churn. This is not what anyone deserves. Haymitch gives us warnings, but what good will that do for us? We all know what's going to happen. The Capitol will want things from us, but is it that easy to fall into a phase which no longer keeps you sane? I walk around the Seam, Town, and I visit the meadow occasionally, sometimes with Madge. I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend, but I have to admit I'm a bit afraid. Not because I don't have the courage to ask her, but because the Capitol will be back to haunt us with our "lovesick" lives. It makes me angry, and I hate the Capitol for reasons that involve everyone. Katniss, Peeta, Prim, and myself. We must prepare ourselves for a life filled with good things, but awfully filled with mostly Capitol things.

**Prim's POV:**

The nightmares are the things that come back to haunt me the most. They keep me from fully forgetting the Hunger Games. I know I need to be strong, because it'd only make Katniss weaken more to see me so frail. The warnings that Haymitch gives us haunt me everywhere. I know the Capitol will be coming back. They'll want things from us that we cannot refuse to give them. I sigh as I play with flowers in the meadow, while the rest stare at the blue sky that soon will be covered in gray storm clouds. It will rain soon, even if it's not in district 12 or anywhere. It will rain on us. It will pour on us, waking us up to face the fact that we will be forced to do Capitol things. Not only does this make my heart skip a beat in fear, but it makes me wonder how we're going to go through it. _"Together," Peeta says, "we can make it through anything."_

**Astra's POV:**

Those kids don't know what is ahead of them. I tell Haymitch to stop scaring them with his bizarre warnings. He only tells me that they're true. He tells me that why should we keep it from them anyway. They're going to find out soon anyway. This is just the beginning of their misery. And I hate to see them go through what I go through. Today, I leave to do some stupid interview at the Capitol. They ought to be ready for many of these. Things will never be the same. It pains me to know that they're going to have to suffer a great deal.

**Haymitch's POV:**

When will these kids learn? It's not only about the Capitol and their demands. It's the fact that they have you caught. You're like a puppet on strings, and they control you. If you don't let them control you, they will make you move into you can't feel your body. This isn't a game. It never was. It's more like a conflict between your mind and your heart. Things are not going to be the same, ever. I'm not going to pretend that things are finally okay, and that they're out of danger. Because in reality, they're not out of danger. Things will become hard, and it's just the beginning.

_ "Once a Capitol puppet, always a Capitol puppet." _

**Katniss' POV:**

I'm sitting in the meadow. Peeta, Prim, and Gale are all lying down on the soft bed of green grass. If it weren't for the cameras that are probably still around here, we would be out in the woods. But even that has been taken away from us. My only hope now is that the Capitol gives us at least another moment of peace. We can get through this, just like we got through the wicked and tragic event that is the Hunger Games. 

. . .

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY. I'll post the sequel when I can :-) THANK YOU SO MUCH. AND I HOPE MORE PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW. **


End file.
